The Courtship of Abigail Cornwallis
by Lotus Blossom88
Summary: COMPLETE! 15-year-old Abigail Cornwallis is sent to America after her parents pass away from tuberculosis. General O' Hara/OC...possible Tavington/OC later on
1. Chapter 1

**Fifteen year old Abigail is the granddaughter of Lord General Charles Cornwallis. She is sent to America after her parents pass away from tuberculosis. I made a small change to this chapter. You'll see why in later chapters! I do not own any characters except for Abigail.**

The Courtship of Abigail Cornwallis

Chapter 1

**~1775~**

It was a warm summer day, a nice day to be outside. I stood on the deck of the ship, watching the sea gulls glide in the air. A profound sadness comes over me as I remember the reason why I'm on this ship. My parents had both fallen ill and passed away. My mother passed first, followed by my father a few days later. Father told me the day before he passed that I would to sent to America to be with my grandfather. My grandfather is the Lord General Charles Cornwallis. He serves in the British Army as His Majesty's top general. I am proud to be his granddaughter.

"Lady Cornwallis," a servant says, "we will be in Charles Town in a couple minutes."

"Thank you." I say, dismissing him. I am to be met by some of my grandfather's officers, a Colonel William Tavington and a Captain Andrew Bordon. I decide to go to the bow of the ship to see if I can spot Charles Town. I can see it from a distance. It isn't had to spot since there are numerous ships at the pier. We land at the port of Charles Town and the captain of the ship comes to help me get off the ship.

"Welcome to America my lady." He says. I smile and turn to look for the two officers who were sent to meet me. I spot them and make my way towards them.

"Lady Cornwallis," one of them says with a bow, "I am Colonel Tavington.:

"How was your trip my lady?" the other man asks.

"It was lovely." I say with a smile.

"I'm Captain Bordon." He says, taking my hand and kissing the top of it.

"You're grandfather is eager to see you." Colonel Tavington says.

"I cannot wait to see him. How is he?" I ask as the colonel leads me to a carriage.

"He is well." He replies as he helps me get into the carriage. I turn to Captain Bordon, who is supervising the servants that are loading my luggage into a wagon.

"Who is riding with me?" I ask curiously.

"I am," Colonel Tavington says, "Captain Bordon will be riding on the luggage wagon. My dragoons are waiting outside the city limits to escort us."

"Ah, I see," I say as he climbs into the carriage," how many dragoons do you have now?"

"A little over two hundred, my lady." He says.

"That is quite impressive." I say as Captain Bordon walks up.

"Everything is ready, sir," he says, "we can leave now."

We leave Charles Town are met up by the Green Dragoons. They flank both wagons to escort us to Fort Carolina.

"Colonel, how long until we get there?" I ask, a half hour into our journey.

"About an hour and a half, my lady." He says, keeping his eyes on the road. I decide to take the opportunity to study his features. He has dark hair which is tied up in a queue. His jaw is smooth and chiseled. I can tell that he is very strong just by looking at how big he is. I judge that he six foot, remembering how I had to look up at him when we first met.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" he asks, turning his blues on me.

"Nothing, I was just trying to study your character." I say, blushing.

"Ah…I see," he says with a smile, "and what have you discovered?"

"Well…you are very strong, making you a good candidate to be a leader. You can be stubborn and fiery, judging by the way your jaw is set. But…you do have your moments of kindness…judging from your smile." I say, causing him to chuckle.

"The colonials would disagree," he says, "they call me 'The Butcher'."

"Oh? Well…they should have every reason to fear you." I say, looking at the horses pulling our carriage. The colonel looks at me and frowns.

"Your grandfather would disagree, my lady," he says, "he wants us to be diplomatic so that we can have peach with them after this war is over."

"That sounds like my grandfather." I say with a smile.

"And that looks like your grandfather." The colonel says, pointing ahead. I look and squint my eyes to see what he's pointing at. I see a group of men sitting on horses ahead of us. Two of them have powdered wigs on their heads.

"Grandfather!" I call out as the carriage slows to a stop in front of them.

"Abigail! My darling grandchild!" he says after dismounting. I jump into his arms as he walks up to the carriage.

"I have missed you so much." I say as he hugs me.

"I decided to ride out to meet you. I couldn't wait to see my granddaughter." He says, looking down at me.

"General O' Hara!" I say as the other man with a powdered wig comes up.

"Lady Cornwallis, look how you've grown." He says with a bow.

"I still have that doll you gave me when I was five." I say to him.

"Ah, how is Miss Petticoat?" he asks with a smile.

"She is fine. She has since retired from the life of being my constant companion." I say tossing a curl of hair over my shoulder. He chuckles and smiles as I give him a hug.

"My lord, I do believe that we will have trouble keeping the men away from Miss Abigail." He says.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" my grandfather asks.

"That she is my lord." O' Hara says with a smile.

"That is why I put her under the care of Colonel Tavington. The men will think twice before touching her." Grandfather says. I look at the colonel, who nods at me.

"I assure you that no harm shall come to you my lady." He says.

"Thank you, colonel." I say as grandfather helps me get back into the carriage.

"Only half and hour my dear grandchild." He says as he and O'Hara mount their horses. They ride beside us and we all talk about many different things. The talking ends as soon as we reach Fort Carolina. The gates open and we all enter.

"Welcome home, my lady." The colonel says as he brings the carriage to a halt. I look around me to see soldiers lined up on both sides of the carriages. They lead all the way up to a big, brick mansion. To my right is a makeshift jail cell for prisoners. There are stables to the left.

"Where is the army?" I ask.

"The camp is about a mile from here." The colonel says as he gets out of the carriage. He comes around and helps me get out of the carriage. Grandfather walks up and takes my hand.

"Come, I have a gift for you." He says as we walk up to the mansion. Two servants open the doors and bow as we enter. Grandfather leads me into a drawing room and has me sit down on a couch. He leaves me with O'Hara, Tavington, and Bordon to go fetch my gift.

"He is very excited about giving you this gift." O'Hara says, taking a seat on the couch beside me. Tavington and Bordon sit across from us on the other couch.

"Here we are!" Grandfather says as he reappears. He's holding something small in his arms. I notice it move as he comes closer and places it on my lap.

"A puppy," I say as it looks up at me, "oh…it's so cute."

"That is a puppy from one of O'Hara's dogs." Grandfather says as the puppy studies me.

"That is a male beagle, my lady." O'Hara says.

"I will call him Alexander." I say, looking at him.

"I am honored that you gave him my middle name," O' Hara says with a smile, "thank you."

Alexander begins to wiggle in my arms. I look down at him and pat her on the head.

"O'Hara has a gift for you as well." Grandfather says.

"It is outside, let me take you to it." He says. I take his arm and we all walk out to the stables. I watch in surprise as a servant leads a white horse towards us.

"For me?" I ask, staring at the magnificent beast before me.

"Of course, my lady," O'Hara says, "I chose her for you…I thought you might like a horse of your very own."

"Thank you," I say, walking over to my horse, "I'll name her Duchess."

"A fine name, my lady." O'Hara says as I stoke Duchess's muzzle.

"I will take you out for a ride sometime." Tavington says as I turn my fingers through the mare's soft mane.

"I would appreciate that." I say, gracing him with a smile. O'Hara walks up behind me and pats Duchess.

"O'Hara, I have some things I need to discuss with Colonel Tavington," my grandfather says, "please keep Abigail company while we're inside.

"Certainly, my lord." O'Hara says. My grandfather makes his way back into the mansion, followed by Tavington and Bordon. Alexander wiggles in my arms and tries to lick O'Hara's hand.

"You silly little puppy." I say, lifting him up. He wags her tail and lets out a little bark.

"He is quite the talker." O'Hara says with a chuckle. He scratches him behind the ears and smiles as he licks his fingers. I set the wriggling puppy down and watch as he bounds over to one of the soldiers lining the path to the mansion. He stops in front of him and tilts his head in curiosity. The soldier looks down at him and smiles when he barks at him. O' Hara calls him over and picks him up.

"Bossy little beast." He says. The puppy starts chewing on his fingers, eliciting an amused smile from him.

"How have you been? It's been ten years since I've seen you last." I say to O'Hara.

"I've been doing well. What about you?" he asks as he hands the puppy to me.

"I have been better. It is hard to believe that my parents are gone." I say, looking down at the ground.

"I am very sorry for your loss, my lady." O' Hara says.

"Thank you for your sympathy." I say, smiling up at him. He returns the smile and moves closer to me.

"You have changed, my lady." He says.

"Oh? How so?" I ask.

"Well…you've grown into such a beautiful, young woman." He says. I notice the blush on his face and smile.

"Thank you General…you are still as handsome as I remember." I say, smiling bashfully.

"Thank you, my lady." He says with a proud smile.

"I would like to go for a walk, would you come with me?" I ask. He holds out his arm and I take it. We walk around the mansion and come to the gardens. I let go of his arm and walk up to some rosebushes. General O' Hara watches me and picks up a rose. He inhales its scent before turning to me.

"For you, my lady." He says, holding it out to me. I accept it and smile shyly at him.

"Thank you…it's so pretty." I say as we continue to walk. Grandfather comes out and smiles proudly at me.

"My darling Abigail! Are you enjoying yourself?" he asks as I run up to him.

"I am grandfather," I say, hugging him, "look what General O' Hara gave me."

Grandfather looks at the rose, then turns to General O'Hara and smiles, "That is a very beautiful rose. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving!" I say in reply. I take his arm and we go in to the mansion to prepare for dinner.

* * *

I have taken well to living here with grandfather. Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon go out on rides with me when they're available. General O' Hara will go with me if they're unavailable. He even goes out on walks with me in the gardens. Grandfather and I spend a lot of time in the drawing room or taking walks out in the gardens. Little Alexander and Duchess both relish all the attention they can get.

* * *

"Grandfather! General O' Hara!" I call out as both men ride into the fort. They both smile and wave as I run up to them. They both dismount and laugh as I throw myself into my grandfather's arms.

"I've missed you! I can't believe you were gone for two months!" I say as he pulls back. He chuckles and looks down at me.

"You're still as beautiful as ever my dear grandchild." He says proudly. I turn to O' Hara and jump into his arms.

"I've miss you too General O' Hara! I have missed your company on my walks." I say as we pull away from each other.

"I have missed you as well, my lady," he says with a smile, "I'm sure that was expressed in the letters that I wrote you. I do know that you expressed how much you missed the both of us in your letters."

"Abigail, come with me…I have something that I'd like to talk to you about." Grandfather says. We go into the drawing room and sit down. I watch as he paces in front of me.

"Grandfather? What is it that you want to say to me?" I ask. He stops and turns to me before sitting down beside me.

"General O' Hara has asked for permission to court you," he says, "you don't have to say yes if you don't want to."

"I want to grandfather…I have always been fond of him." I say, looking up at him. He smiles and stands up.

"I will go tell him then." He says, heading towards the door.

"No…I will tell him myself." I say. I walk to the gardens and find General O' Hara sitting on a bench. He stands up as I walk up to him.

"Abigail…" he says quietly.

"I said yes General." I say. He takes ahold of my hands and pulls me into his arms.

"Darling Abigail…please call me Charles," he murmurs as he holds me, "I will take care of you…I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that I have a few fans of this story! Thanks to JScorpio, kaseyx0xkat, and Belka for reviewing! I do not own any characters except for Abigail. O'Hara/Abigail…possible Tavington/Abigail in the future…I haven't really decided yet.**

Chapter 2

Charles and Grandfather are outside going over a few battle plans. I'm inside, in the library, reading some Shakespeare. I'm sitting in the window, when someone taps on the glass. I look up to find Charles gazing up at me. I return the smile and wave at him before motioning for him to go back and listen to my grandfather. I put my book back in its shelf and walk outside. I come up behind Charles and contemplate taking his hat. The urge to have fun overtakes me and I grab his hat and run. He turns and smiles at me before turning back to my grandfather.

"Go retrieve your hat from my mischievous grandchild." Grandfather says. I can hear him laughing as I run around the mansion. I stop and turn to find Charles is right behind me.

"Give me back my hat!" he yells as I start running again.

"Never!" I call back as I run into the back entrance of the mansion. He follows me in and stops at the door. I stop at the foot of the stairs and look at him.

"Am I going to have to chase you around this place just to get my hat back?" he asks, raising a brow.

"If you're up to it." I say, grinning mischievously at him. He takes a step forward and chuckles as I place a foot on the bottom step. I bolt up the stares as soon as he takes another step.

"Come back here!" He yells as I reach the top of the stairs. I squeal and run for the stairs that lead down to the kitchen. I run into the kitchen and stop at the door. Charles comes in and stares at me. I place his hat on my head and bow at him. He laughs and stalks towards me. He grabs me and pulls me to him as I go to run.

"Give me my hat." He murmurs as he holds me close.

"This hat?" I ask innocently as I take it off. He nods and takes it from me. He sets it on the counter and turns back to me.

"You are a sneaky little thing." He says as he brushes some curls out of my face. I smile up at him and wrestle my way out of his arms. He chuckles and laughs as I manage to disengage myself from his hold. I run out the door with him right behind me.

"I'll kiss you if you can catch me!" I call over my shoulder. I look over my shoulder and stop when I notice that he isn't behind me. I gasp when two arms wrap around me.

"Now…where's that kiss?" Charles murmurs into my ear. I turn around in his arms and stand up on my tiptoes. I take ahold of his head and place my lips on his. He eagerly returns the kiss before pulling back and smiling down at me.

"There is your kiss…now unhand me you silly man." I say. He chuckles as I playfully bat at his arms.

"I'll let you go now, my darling Abigail," he says as he releases me, "but only because I must get back to your grandfather."

"I will see you at dinner then?" I ask as we both walk back to the front of the mansion.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss spending time with you for the world." He says as we walk up to my grandfather.

"I see you got your hat back O'Hara." Grandfather says with an amused smile.

"Yes, my lord, your granddaughter is a very mischievous sprite." Charles says with a smile.

"The cook asked me if I would help him pick out tonight's menu," I say as I turn to leave, "be prepared for a wonderful feast."

Both men smile at me before heading towards the stables.

* * *

"Dinner was magnificent." Grandfather says as he sets his silverware down.

"Thank you grandfather." I say as the servants clear away the plates.

"It was the best dinner I've had. I think things have improved since you came here." Charles says approvingly.

"I do have to agree with O'Hara, my dear grandchild, things have improved greatly since you arrived." Grandfather says.

"Grandmother taught me well." I say.

"Yes…God rest her soul. Your dear Grandmother was very good at planning exquisite menus." Grandfather says.

"Abigail, there is going to be a ball in a few weeks. I was wondering if I could escort you." Charles asks me.

"Of course you may, Charles. You don't need to ask my permission." I say.

"I am being a gentleman, darling," he says with a smile, "my mother would not be happy with me if I forced you to go with me."

"I will have to talk to Mrs. Barrett about having a dress made," I say, "I think I will have her make me a blue dress."

"All the other women will be envious my darling," Charles says, "for you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"She takes after her grandmother," grandfather says, "my beautiful Martha was the handsomest woman that I ever set eyes on."

"Thank you grandfather." I say with a smile. Charles stands up and holds out his hand. I take it and we walk out of the dining room. He walks with me to the drawing room and sits down with me in the window. He watches me as I look out at the night sky.

"You have become such a beautiful young woman," He says, "I feel honored that you agreed to let me court you."

"I am honored that you asked me. I had hoped that you would." I say.

"Really? You wanted me to court you?" he asks.

"Of course. I have liked you for the longest time Charles." I say as he pulls me closer to him.

"That makes me very happy just hearing that." He says as he holds me in his arms. I breath in his scent and sigh. I never want this to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's snowing like crazy here in Ohio! So, I might as well write a new chapter! I do not own any characters except for Abigail…and…Kassandra! That's right Kasey! I'm writing you into my fanfic! O'Hara/Abigail…possible Tavington/Abigail…I haven't decided yet. **

Chapter 3

"Grandfather! I just got a letter from Kassandra!" I say excitedly. Grandfather looks up from his paperwork and smiles.

"And what does it say?" he asks as I sit down on his lap.

"She's coming here to stay with us! Isn't that exciting news?" I ask.

"Of course! It is wonderful news! I will have my two granddaughters here with me." He says with a big smile. I jump up from his lap and run over to Charles, who's watching me with an amused smile.

"You remember Kassandra…don't you darling?" I ask as I plop down onto his lap.

"I remember her quite well. I remember watching you two play with your dolls." He says as he looks at the letter.

"She will be here in a couple of days. I can't wait!" I say excitedly. I jump up off his lap and turn to my grandfather.

"I'm going to go get things prepared for her arrival." I announce as I run out of the room. I spend most of the day supervising the servants as they move things around for Kassandra's arrival. Charles stops by to watch me flit around as I show servants where to put things. He smiles and captures me as I run past.

"Darling…when are you going to take a rest?" he asks as he holds me in his arms.

"When this is all done." I say, looking up at him. He brushes some hair out of my face and leans his forehead against mine.

"I think you should take a rest. Come and sit down with me." He says. He pulls me out of the bedroom that's being set up for Kassandra and leads me down to the gardens. I sit down on a bench and look at him.

"The seamstress is going to be here in a couple days to fit me for my dress. I think I'll have her make one for Kassandra. She and I are the same size, always have been." I say.

"What color will you choose for her?" he asks.

"Well, I'm going to wear dark blue…she could wear light blue or maybe lavender," I say, looking up at him, "she's always looked good in lavender."

"I'm sure she'll love whatever you choose." Charles says.

* * *

"Kassandra!" I call out as she gets out of the carriage. She sees me and her eyes light up.

"Abigail!" She calls out as we run to each other. We hug each other tightly, then pull away from each other.

"You look wonderful!" I say as we walk towards the mansion.

"So do you! I can't believe how much we've both changed." She remarks as we make our way to the drawing room.

"Grandfather! Look who's here." I say. He smiles and walks around the desk to give Kassandra a hug.

"How was your trip?" he asks as they pull away from each other.

"It was ok. It would have been much better if Abigail had been with me." She says. Charles comes in and walks up behind me.

"Is this your cousin, darling?" he asks. Kassandra turns around and smiles up at Charles.

"Darling, this is Kassandra. Kassandra, this is Charles." I say, introducing them to each other.

"You're the Charles that is courting her! Well, take good care of her." Kassandra says as Tavington and Bordon walk in.

"That I am Miss Kassandra. I assure you that I will take very good care of her." Charles says.

"Ah! Colonel Tavington! Captain Bordon! I would like the both of you to meet my cousin, Kassandra Cornwallis." I say, leading her over to the two men. They both bow and take turns kissing her hand.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance." Colonel Tavington says.

"Thank you, Colonel." Kassandra says.

"Let me show you to your room," I say, "I also got a gift for you."

We make our way to Kassandra's room and sit down on the bed to talk. I have a servant bring her gift to the room. Kassandra smiles and gives me a big hug when she sees the dress.

"Oh…a lavender dress! Thank you Abigail!" she says as she has a servant put it away.

"It's for the ball that's coming up next week." I say.

"Oh! A ball! I'm so excited." She says.

"I'm sure we can find somebody to escort you." I say.

"I think I know who I would like to escort me." She says with a smile.

"Really? Who is that?" I ask.

"Well…I'd like to go with Captain Bordon." She says.

"Captain Bordon…I'm sure he would be more than willing to escort you," I say, "of course, we'll need to choose somebody if he is unable to escort you."

"What about Captain Wilkins? He seems like a nice man." She says.

"He is a possibility. He was one of the dragoons who came to get you, wasn't he?" I ask.

"Yes he was. He's a very handsome man." She says.

"He is," I say, "but…Charles is the only handsome man to me."

"He is a very nice man, I'm so happy for you Abigail." She says as she gives me a hug.

"Kassandra…he's perfect! He takes such good care of me." I say with a sigh.

"I hope I can find a man like him." Kassandra says dreamily.

"You will! I will help you find somebody." I say. Someone taps on the door and opens it.

"Darling, you're grandfather wanted me to let you know that lunch will be served in an hour." Charles says from the doorway.

"Thank you Charles." I say, standing up. I take Kassandra's hand and head to the door. Charles follows us as we make our way down to the drawing room.

"You will love what the cook has made," I say, "remember the meals that grandmother used to have the cooks make?"

"How could I forget? They were magnificent." Kassandra says.

"Well, that's how the cooks are making the meals," I say with a proud smile, "I learned a few things from grandmother."

"I can't wait. I'm am so hungry." She says. Charles and grandfather are busy going over some battle plans while Kassandra and I talk about her long trip from England to America. Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon come in and sit down across from Kassandra and I.

"Captain Bordon, how would you like to escort Kassandra to the ball next week?" I ask.

"I would be honored Miss Abigail, but I am escorting somebody else." He says.

"Oh…what about you colonel?" I ask, looking at Tavington.

"I would love to, but I am escorting somebody as well." He says with a sincere smile.

"Well then," I look at Kassandra, who looks a little crestfallen. Captain Wilkins happens to come in and says something to Colonel Tavington, "Captain Wilkins!"

"Lady Cornwallis?" he looks at me curiously.

"How would you like to escort my cousin to the ball next week?" I ask.

"I'd be honored." He says with a smile. He walks over and takes Kassandra's hand in his. He kisses the top of it and smiles down at her.

"I'm honored that you are escorting me, captain." She says, smiling flirtatiously at him.

"What color are you wearing, my lady?" he asks as he straightens up.

"Lavender." She says.

"That will look beautiful on you." He says. He bows to her, then leaves the room. Kassandra blushes and turns to me.

"He is so handsome." She says to me. I chuckle and pull on one of her golden curls. She takes ahold of one of my strawberry blonde curls and pulls it.

"I knew you wouldn't let me get away with that." I say. We both start giggling and stop when grandfather clears his throat. He chuckles and shakes his head when we get up and make our way out of the drawing room.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for Kasey b/c she's bored and needs something to read. LOL! I don't own any of the characters except for Abigail, Kassandra, and Janeen. O'Hara/Abigail, Wilkins/Kassandra, Bordon/Janeen…possible Tavington/Abigail in the future…still thinking about it.**

Chapter 4

I'm busy getting ready for the ball when Kassandra runs in and starts twirling around.

"You look so pretty." I remark as she stops twirling.

"Aren't you ready yet, Abigail?" she asks as the maids help me get dressed.

"Patience Kassandra, the ball isn't for another hour and a half." I say as one of the maids finishes tying up the stays on my corset. Kassandra sits down at my vanity and watches as the maids help me get into my dress.

"You look beautiful dear cousin." She says as I twirl around for her.

"Thank you," I say with a smile, "do you think Charles will like it?"

"He'll love it." She says.

"Captain Wilkins will not be able to take his eyes off of you." I say as she takes ahold of my arm. We both stand in front of the mirror and gaze at our reflections. The hairdresser pinned up most of my curls. Kassandra's hair was up, with a few ringlets hanging down over her shoulders.

"Let's go show Grandfather." She says. She pulls me out of the room and we walk to Grandfather's drawing room.

"Grandfather…how do we look?" I ask as we enter the room. He looks at us and smiles proudly.

"You girls look absolutely beautiful." He says as he holds his hands out to us. We each take one and allow him to pull us into an embrace.

"I must say, my lord, that your granddaughters are very attractive young women." Colonel Tavington says from the door. Kassandra and I turn and smile at the handsome soldier. He's dressed in his best uniform. Charles enters the room and stops when he sees me.

"Abigail…darling…you look…magnificent." He says as he gazes at me. I blush and look down at the floor. He walks over slowly and reaches out for my hand. I take it and follow him over to the nearest couch. He continues to gaze at me as we sit down, making me blush even more. Captain Wilkins comes in with Captain Bordon and stops when he sees Kassandra. She walks up to him and curtsies.

"Thank you for escorting me tonight, captain." She says, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome, Lady Cornwallis," he says quietly, "I would like to say that you look very beautiful."

"Thank you, captain," she says with a shy smile, "you may call me Kassandra."

"Then you may call me James." He says with a smile. They both sit down across from us and talk about each other's interests. A woman comes in and walks over to Captain Bordon. I recognize her instantly.

"Janeen Pendleton? Is that you?" I ask, getting her attention. She turns to me and smiles.

"Abigail Cornwallis! Kassandra too? How are you two doing?" she asks as I stand up to give her a hug.

"I am doing well. This is General Charles O'Hara, he's courting me." I say, introducing her to Charles.

"I am doing just fine. This is my escort, Captain James Wilkins." Kassandra says.

"So, you're going with Captain Bordon? I was wondering who he was escorting." I say. Captain Bordon blushes and looks away.

"This will be my fifth ball with Alexander. He has been courting me for quite a while now." Janeen says with a smile.

"Interesting," I say, "now…you're…seventeen now?"

"Yes…I just turned seventeen last month." She says as she sits down near me. Bordon sits down beside her and listens intently.

"Lady Pendleton, how long have you known my darling Abigail?" Charles asks curiously.

"We've known each other since we were practically babies." She says.

"It is good to know that my Abigail has a good friend like you." Charles says. Janeen smiles and watches Charles and I. I look at her and notice the way she's watching us. She leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"I do believe that you will marry this man." She says. I blush and sit back.

"It's time to go." Grandfather announces. Each couple pairs up and we all make our way out to the carriages that will take us to the ball. A local Loyalist is hosting the ball at his plantation. We get there within half an hour and immediately join in the festivities. Charles pulls me onto the dance floor and we waltz together a few times before Grandfather cuts in.

"I do have to say that you look a lot like your grandmother right now." He remarks as we dance.

"Thank you grandfather." I say with a smile. Colonel Tavington cuts in for the next dance and waltzes with me around the floor.

"You look beautiful tonight, Lady Cornwallis," he says with a smile, "I do have to say that I am very envious of General O'Hara right now."

"Thank you, colonel," I say, "why would you be envious of Charles?"

"Because, my lady, he has a beautiful creature such as yourself on his arm." Colonel Tavington says.

"I have to say, that you are lucky to be able to dance with me." I remark. He chuckles and bows as the dance ends.

"That I am, madam." He kisses the top of my hand and leads me over to Charles.

"You are one lucky man, general." He says as I take Charles's arm.

"Thank you, Colonel Tavington," Charles says, "I do have to say that you are a lucky man as well. The young lady that you're escorting is very beautiful."

"Ah, Lady Henrietta Maxwell…she is very beautiful, sir." Colonel Tavington says with a smile. Lady Maxwell makes her way off the dance floor and takes ahold of Colonel Tavington's arm.

"I am having so much fun, William," she says, "thank you for escorting me."

"I am glad, Henrietta," Colonel Tavington says, "I would like you to meet General O'Hara and Lady Cornwallis."

She curtsies to both of us, "It's an honor to meet the both of you."

"Is your father Nathaniel Maxwell? The man that owns this plantation?" I ask curiously.

"Of course I am! What do you think of my home?" she asks.

"It is very beautiful, Lady Maxwell," I say, "I thank you and your family for hosting the ball here."

"You're welcome, Lady Cornwallis." She says with a gracious smile.

"Darling, I would like to go for a walk." Charles says.

"It was nice meeting you Lady Maxwell." I say as Charles and I walk away. We walk towards a pond and stop at the edge.

"It is magnificent out, isn't it?" Charles asks as we stand there.

"It's perfect." I say with a sigh as I look up at the moon and the stars.

"I have a gift for you." He says, reaching into his coat pocket. He pulls out a necklace and holds it up to me.

"Oh, Charles…it's beautiful." I say breathlessly.

"It was my mother's." he says as he moves behind me to put it on.

"Charles…thank you." I say as he moves to stand beside me again.

"You're welcome, darling." He murmurs. He gathers me into his arms and kisses me passionately. I pull back and look up at him in amazement.

"Charles…" I say breathlessly. He pushes some curls out of my face and kisses me again.

"Abigail…darling…I love you." He murmurs as he holds me close. I blush and look down at the ground. He takes ahold of my chin and turns my head so that I'm looking at him.

"I love you too." I murmur as I place my head on his chest.

"I love hearing you say that," He says as he pulls away, "we should get back to the ball."

He leads me back to the ball and pulls me onto the dance floor. I turn as Kassandra and Captain Wilkins glide past us and smile. They are both smiling and having a great time as are Captain Bordon and Janeen.

* * *

"I am so tired." I say as Charles walks me to my room. I try to stifle a yawn, but fail. Charles chuckles and holds me tighter.

"We're almost to your room darling." He says. We get to my room and stand outside the door.

"Goodnight Charles." I murmur as he holds me close.

"Goodnight, darling Abigail," he murmurs, "I love you."

"I love you too." I say as he leans his head down. He kisses me tenderly before he lets me go. I open my door and walk in to my room. I smile at him, before closing the door. I change into my nightgown and climb into bed.

"Goodnight my darling Charles." I whisper before I fall asleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter for my loyal fans. Please don't be afraid to leave a little review! I love to know what others think of my story. I do not own any of the characters except for Abigail, Kassandra, and Janeen. O'Hara/Abigail, Wilkins/Kassandra, Bordon/Janeen…I'm still mulling over the Tavington/Abigail pairing.**

Chapter 5

Most of the men leave for battle a week after the ball. I spend most of my time with Kassandra and Janeen. A servant walks in one day and hands us each a letter. I open mine immediately and smile to myself.

_My Darling Abigail,_

_I miss you terribly. I hate how this war separates us at times. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again. Your grandfather and I miss having meals with you. They aren't the same out here. We should be home in two or three weeks my love. _

_Love,_

_Charles_

I read the letter a couple more times before holding it close to my heart. Kassandra looks up at me and blushes.

"What does Captain Wilkins have to say dear cousin?" I ask. She hands me the letter and watches me read it.

_Miss Kassandra,_

_I had a wonderful time at the ball as well. I do have to say that I miss your company very much. I intend on asking your grandfather for permission to court you as I am quite fond of you. I cannot wait to be able to take walks in the garden with you again._

_Yours,_

_James Wilkins_

I hand the letter back to Kassandra and give her a big hug, "This is wonderful news! He is perfect for you!"

"I do hope grandfather will agree to it." She says with a hopeful smile.

"I am sure that he will. Captain Wilkins is a very nice man." I say as Janeen walks over to sit down beside me.

"Here, read what Alexander has to say." She says, handing me her letter.

_Dearest Janeen,_

_I miss your company my love. I cannot wait to get back to Fort Carolina so that I can hold you in my arms. I am glad to hear that you are keeping yourself occupied with Miss Abigail and Miss Kassandra. I am sure that General Cornwallis appreciates that. I will see you in two or three weeks darling Janeen._

_Love,_

_Alex_

"Oh…Janeen. How romantic." Kassandra and I both say. We all start giggling and stop when another servant comes in.

"I have a letter from your grandfather Miss Abigail." He says. I take the letter from him and read it aloud.

_My Beautiful Granddaughters,_

_I do hope that you are both behaving yourselves while I am away. I am hoping that you'll have a wonderful meal prepared for all of us when we come home. Camp food is not as good as one of Abigail's meals. We all miss Kassandra's singing. Also, Kassandra, Captain Wilkins approached me today and asked if he may court you. I gave my consent and I'm sure that will make you very happy._

Kassandra squealed beside me and started bouncing up and down.

_Anyway, I expect that we'll be home in two or three weeks. I will see the both of you then._

_Love, _

_Your Grandfather_

"Oh my goodness! Grandfather said yes! Captain Wilkins gets to court me!" Kassandra exclaims as I set grandfather's letter down. I laugh and turn to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down! It is very good news! He is just right for you." I say. Kassandra stops bouncing and jumps on me. She gives me a big hug before jumping on Janeen. We all start giggling uncontrollably as Kassandra sits back down on the couch.

"You have so much energy! I hope that Captain Wilkins can keep up with you." Janeen remarks as she straightens out her dress.

"He kept up with her just fine at the ball," I say, "she was flitting around everywhere."

"He is only twenty-six. You're both making it sound like he's much older than that." Kassandra says.

"Well…my Charles is thirty-two. He kept up with me just fine for a man his age." I say with a smile.

"He is old." Janeen says with a grin.

"He is not! If anybody's old it's Mrs. Barrett. That woman has to be older than grandfather." I declare. Janeen and Kassandra giggle at me as I scowl at them.

"Well…Alexander is going to be thirty next month." Janeen says.

"Really? I thought he was much younger than that." I say.

"He gets that quite a bit." Janeen says. A servant walks in and informs us that dinner is ready. We all get up and head to the dining room where we continue to talk about our men.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since we all got letters from our men. I'm sitting in the garden, watching the birds, when somebody walks up behind me.

"Abigail." I turn and jump up at the sight of Charles. I immediately launch myself into his arms and shower him with kisses.

"Charles! I've missed you so much!" I exclaim as he chuckles. He holds me in his arms and gazes down at me.

"I've missed you too, my love. Just let me look at you for a bit," he murmurs, "I've missed looking into your eyes."

I caress his cheek and lean my head on his chest, "I cannot wait until this war is over. I hate not having you here."

"The feeling is mutual. I want to be able to hold you for all eternity." He murmurs into my hair. He takes ahold of my chin and tilts my head up. He kisses me tenderly before taking my hand and pulling me towards the mansion.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"You're grandfather wants to see you." He says as we walk into the mansion.

"Grandfather!" I exclaim as we enter the drawing room. He opens his arms and I run into them. He hugs me close and pulls back to look down at me.

"Abigail, darling granddaughter! I have missed you greatly!" he says with a big smile.

"I have missed you too, grandfather! Kassandra and I have a wonderful meal planned for tonight." I say as Kassandra walks in with Captain Wilkins. She runs to grandfather and gives him a big hug.

"Oh grandfather! I missed you so much while you were away." She says as they pull away from each other.

"And I have missed you as well! I see that Captain Wilkins has found you." Grandfather says with a smile. Kassandra nods and blushes.

"Miss Abigail, it is good to see you again." He says with a slight bow. I return the gesture and watch as Janeen and Captain Bordon make their way into the room. They're followed by Colonel Tavington, who looks very tired.

"We have some good news," Captain Bordon announces. He turns to Janeen and smiles, "I have just proposed to Janeen and she has agreed to marry me."

We all clap and congratulate the happy couple. I hug Janeen and tell her how lucky she is.

"I know! I am marrying such a good man." She says.

"When is the wedding, captain?" grandfather asks.

"We were thinking about having it in two weeks, my lord." Captain Bordon says.

"We want to be married as soon as possible." Janeen adds.

"Quite understandable." Grandfather says.

"I do believe that a toast is at hand." Charles declares. He orders a servant to get everyone a glass of wine. The servant does as he is told and returns a couple minutes later with a tray of wine filled glasses. He distributes one to each of us, then leaves the room.

"A toast, to the happy couple and their impending marriage." Grandfather says, raising his glass.

"Hear, hear!" we all say aloud. Captain Bordon and Janeen smile happily at each other. Charles squeezes my hand and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I am hoping that will be us someday." I look up at him and smile. I was hoping so too.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter for my readers. I hope you all like my story so far. Please leave a review, let me know what you think! I do not own any of the characters except for Abigail, Kassandra, and Janeen. O'Hara/Abigail, Wilkins/Kassandra, Bordon/Janeen…possible Tavington/Abigail in the future.**

Chapter 6

"Charles…have you seen my book?" I ask as I walk into the drawing room. He looks up at me and shakes his head. I sigh and start looking around the room for my book. I look at Charles and put my hands on my hips.

"Stand up Charles…I want to see if you're sitting on it." I say. He grins and stands up for me. I grumble when I don't see my book.

"Darling, are you sure you left it in here?" Charles asks as I stomp over to the window.

"I'm sure I left it here." I say in reply as I glare out the window. Charles walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Calm down, you'll find it." He murmurs into my ear. Grandfather walks in at that moment and clears his throat.

"Abigail, you left your book in my office." He says when I turn to him. I turn and run to him. I launch myself into his arms and shower his face with kisses.

"Oh thank you grandfather! I was looking all over for it!" I exclaim as he hands it to me. He chuckles and looks at Charles.

"O'Hara, I need to see you in my office for a few minutes." He says.

"I'll be right there, my lord." Charles says in reply. He turns to me and kisses me on the cheek before following my grandfather out of the drawing room. I look out the window and smile when I see Kassandra riding into the fort with Captain Wilkins. She smiles and waves at me before dismounting. She and Captain Wilkins both come into the mansion and walk into the drawing room.

"How was your ride?" I ask them as we all sit down.

"Exhilarating!" Kassandra says with a big smile.

"You have been taking good care of my cousin, haven't you captain?" I ask Mr. Wilkins.

"Of course Miss Abigail." Captain Wilkins says with a big smile. Kassandra smiles at me and takes ahold of my hand.

"So? How are things with you and Charles?" she asks.

"Quite well, we're going for a walk as soon as he and grandfather are done with their meeting." I say.

"That is good. Have you heard from Janeen lately?" she asks.

"She says she will be here for dinner. She wants to talk about her wedding plans with us." I say.

"I'm so excited! We get to help her plan her wedding!" Kassandra exclaims. She claps her hands in excitement and turns to Captain Wilkins who smiles at her.

"Captain Bordon talks about the wedding all the time." He says.

"Really? What has he said?" I ask curiously.

"Just that he's excited about marrying Janeen. He can't wait to see what she wears." He says.

"She will probably wear something really beautiful." Kassandra says. Charles walks into the room and looks at me.

"Are you ready, darling?" he asks me, offering his arm.

"Of course," I say, taking it, "I will see you later Kassandra, Captain Wilkins."

"See you at dinner." Kassandra calls after us. Charles and I walk through the gardens and watch everything around us. We sit down on a bench to talk about a half an hour later.

"Darling, are you happy?" Charles asks.

"Of course I am, Charles. Why do you ask such a thing?" I ask him.

"I was just wondering. Your happiness is of the utmost importance to me." He says with a smile. I blush and look down at my hands.

"I'm glad to hear that." I say, leaning my head on his shoulder. We sit there in silence for a while before it starts raining. I yelp and we both run for the closest building. Charles pulls me into a shed and slams the door shut.

"We can stay in here until the rain stops." He says.

"Let's hope it stops soon. We can't stay in here forever." I say as the rain falls down fast on the roof. Charles and I are both soaked to the bone. I start shivering and lean into Charles. He finds a blanket and wraps it around my shoulders. The rain continues to fall outside, making me wonder if it will ever stop.

"Are you ok darling?" Charles asks me.

"Just a little cold. The blanket is starting to warm me up." I say quietly. I look up at him and take ahold of his face. I bend his head down and kiss him. I revel in how warm his lips are. He returns the kiss eagerly and wraps his arms around me. We both break the kiss and struggle to catch our breath. I look into his eyes and notice a fire in them. I kiss him again and place my hands on his chest. Our breathing quickens as I move my hands down his chest towards his breeches. I unbutton them and reach in to grab ahold of his manhood. He groans as I wrap my hand around it.

"Abigail…darling." He breathes as I start to pump him. He cups one of my breasts and squeezes it, eliciting a moan from me. He bunches up my dress and puts his hand up near my thigh. I moan as he brushes his thumb over the sensitive bud between my legs.

"Charles…please." I beg as he continues to rub his finger over the bud. He goes to place himself at my entrance, but halts.

"No…Abigail…we can't do this. Not yet," He says, stepping back. He places his forehead on mine and holds me, "let us save this for a better time."

"Why?" I ask as he puts his manhood away. He helps me rearrange my dress then looks down at me.

"I don't want our first time to be here in this shed. I want to make love to you in a nice warm room. I want to be able to lay in there and hold you in my arms." He says. The rain is starting to die down outside as he explains himself.

"You're right darling," I say, "let us wait for a better time."

"We should save ourselves for marriage, my love," he says as he opens the door, "I don't want to enrage your grandfather by deflowering you before you're married."

"That would be a good idea. He might have you hanged and I do not want to bring shame on him." I say as we walk to the mansion. He walks me to my room so that I can change into dry clothes. He returns when I'm done and escorts me to the dining room. We both take our seats across from Kassandra and Captain Wilkins and eagerly away dinner. Janeen and Bordon are sitting opposite grandfather.

"How are you Janeen?" I ask her.

"I'm good. The wedding is coming along nicely," she says with a smile, "I can't wait to show you my dress."

"We can't wait to see it." Kassandra and I both say.

"Everyone, I would like to announce that we will be having a celebration for Abigail and Kassandra next month in August," grandfather says, "they will be turning sixteen within a week of each other."

"Oh grandfather! I'm so excited! A party!" Kassandra says. Charles turns to me and smiles.

I will have a wonderful gift for you darling." He says, piquing my curiosity.

"Oh? What kind of gift?" I ask curiously.

"It is a surprise…you will have to wait until next month." He says.

"I hate waiting." I say with a frown. Charles looks at grandfather, who smiles knowingly at him.

"You already know what he's getting for her don't you grandfather?" Kassandra asks suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear grandchild." Grandfather says, giving her an innocent look.

"I do not believe you." Kassandra says.

"I do not intend to tell anybody what O'Hara has in store for Abigail." Grandfather says.

"He's going to ask her to marry him isn't he?" Kassandra asks.

"Not that I know of." Grandfather says.

"Kassandra, let it be." I say, shaking my head. She drops the topic and scowls at her plate. Captain Wilkins leans towards her and whispers something in her ear. She perks up immediately and starts bouncing up and down. I look at him questioningly and wait for him to say something.

"I decided to give her one present now and another at the party." Captain Wilkins says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. Kassandra takes it and opens it quickly.

"Oh my…this bracelet is beautiful." She says as she holds it up for everyone to see.

"That was my grandmother's…my mother gave it to me to give to you," Captain Wilkins says with a big smile, "my mother absolutely adores you."

"The feeling is mutual James. You're mother is an excellent woman." Kassandra says as Captain Wilkins clasps the bracelet around her right wrist.

"I can't wait to find out what you have in store for me darling." I say to Charles as Kassandra hugs Captain Wilkins.

"I assure you that you will love it." He says in reply.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a new chapter for all my fans. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! Please leave a review! I would appreciate knowing what you think! I do not own any characters except for Abigail, Kassandra, and Janeen. O'Hara/Abigail, Wilkins/Kassandra, Bordon/Janeen…possible Tavington/Abigail.**

Chapter 7

A month passes by quickly and it's now the day of Kassandra and my birthday celebration. Servants are running around setting things up. Kassandra and I spend most of our time in our rooms getting prepared for the party that our grandfather is throwing for us. I run into her room and twirl around to show her my dress.

"That is so beautiful." She says as I look at myself in the mirror and smile.

"It was an early gift from grandfather." I say as I smooth out some wrinkles.

"Blue is definitely your color Abigail." She says as the maids work on fastening her corset. She clings to the bedpost and gasps as they tug harder and harder on the stays. They help her get into her dress and back away as she walks over to the mirror to look at herself.

"You look beautiful in lavender." I say as she turns around.

"Grandfather spoils us so much." Kassandra says as she takes ahold of my hand. I stand up and walk with her to the library. We both sit down in the window and look out at the servants who are decorating the outside of the mansion.

"I can't believe that we are turning sixteen." I say as a couple servants walk by the window with some decorations.

"You're turning sixteen today…I have to wait until next week." Kassandra says. I reach up and brush a curl out of her face.

"At least we'll always be the same age." I say with a smile. She smiles back and looks up as Charles walks in with a few servants.

"Put some of the decorations over there," he orders them. He turns and smiles at Kassandra and I, "hello ladies…how are we today?"

"We're fine darling." I say in reply. He walks over and takes ahold of my hand. He kisses it and smiles down at me.

"Happy birthday darling." He says.

"Thank you, Charles." I say with a big smile.

"Only a couple more hours and the celebration shall begin." He says as the servants work diligently to finish with the decorations. Charles leaves to go and discuss battle plans with grandfather. Kassandra and I decide to go take a walk outside. Alex, my puppy, runs around in front of us as we walk in the gardens.

"I can't believe how big he's getting." Kassandra remarks as he bounds around in front of us. He stops and starts barking at a bird that's sitting on a bush. Kassandra and I start giggling and sit down on a bench. Alex runs up to us and looks up at me.

"What do you want little one?" I ask. He tilts his head and stares up at me. I pick him up and place him up on my lap and giggle as he wiggles around in my arms. I kiss him on the head and start petting him. I set him down after a while and watch as he bounds off towards Charles, who's walking towards us. Charles laughs and picks him up. He carries him over and looks down at me.

"This little beast gets bigger every time I see him." He says as he scratches Alex behind the ears. He sets the wriggling canine down and watches as he runs off towards the mansion.

"How are things coming along?" I ask him as he joins Kassandra and I on the bench.

"Quite well…guests should be arriving in two or three hours." Charles says.

"I'm so excited!" Kassandra exclaims. She jumps up and runs towards the house. Charles and I watch as she jumps into a man's arms.

"I do hope that man is Captain Wilkins." Charles says.

"It is darling…I can recognize him from a mile away," I say with a smile, "he towers over all the other men here."

Charles and I spend the next two and a half hours walking around the gardens. We stop in front of the shed that we'd been stuck in about a month ago and stare at it.

"I can't believe that we almost made love in there." I say quietly.

"I'm glad that we didn't." Charles says as we move past it. We walk towards the mansion and watch as Kassandra runs out with Captain Wilkins behind her.

"Guests are starting to arrive! Grandfather wants us inside immediately to greet them!" she says breathlessly. I follow her inside and we both make our way around the ballroom and greet our guests. I spot Janeen and Captain Bordon and walk over to them.

"Janeen! Captain Bordon! Thank you for coming!" I say as I hug them both.

"Happy Birthday, Abigail! You will love what we got for you." Janeen says with a smile.

"I can't wait to open all of my presents!" I exclaim, looking at the growing stack of presents.

"I wonder what General O'Hara got for you." Captain Bordon says, raising a brow.

"I don't know what he got me, but I'm sure that it's good." I say with a smile. I look over at Charles, who smiles at me before returning to his conversation with a local loyalist. I make my way around the room and greet all of my guests before being pulled onto the dance floor by my grandfather. He dances with me before dancing with Kassandra. Everyone applauds when they finish and start dancing when the orchestra starts playing a waltz. Charles walks up to me and bows.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asks, raising a brow. I blush and take his hand.

"Yes you may." I say as he leads me onto the dance floor. We waltz take our places amongst the other couples and begin dancing.

"You look beautiful, darling." He says as we dance.

"Thank you," I say, "you look handsome."

"Thank you." He says with a smile. The waltz ends and Colonel Tavington cuts in for the next dance.

"Happy birthday, Miss Abigail." He says with a smile.

"Thank you, colonel." I say as he twirls me around the dance floor.

"I do have to say that you look exquisite tonight." He remarks. I blush at this and smile as the dance nears its end. He bows when it's over and leads me over to my grandfather.

"Are you having fun?" grandfather asks.

"I am having lots of fun grandfather," I say with a smile, "thank you so much for this."

"Yes grandfather! Thank you for throwing this wonderful party for us!" Kassandra says as she walks up to us. She launches herself into his arms and gives him a big hug. He chuckles and turns when someone calls for attention. I look up as well and wonder why Charles is calling for everybody's attention.

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate Abigail and Kassandra's birthday. I would like Abigail to come up here now, please." He says. I look at grandfather, who smiles and motions for me to go up. I make my way to where Charles is and stare at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he takes my hand.

"I have thought long and hard about this and I have decided that I want to ask you to become my wife," Charles says, "Abigail Cornwallis, will you marry me?"

I stare at him in shock as he gets down on his knee. He looks up at me and pulls a ring out of his pocket.

"Darling?" he asks as I continue to stare at him.

"Yes….I'll marry you!" I finally say. He smiles and stands up to kiss me. He places the ring on my finger as everyone starts to applaud.

"You've made me so happy darling." He murmurs as he holds me in his arms. People make their way up to us to congratulate us on the wonderful occasion. I walk up to grandfather and hug him.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I ask him.

"Of course…he had to ask for my permission before he proposed." Grandfather says.

"Thank you for saying yes." I say as Charles pulls me onto the floor for a dance.

* * *

**I'm sure all of you knew that was going to happen! Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter for my loyal readers. Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I do not own any other characters except for Abigail, Kassandra, & Janeen. O'Hara/Abigail, Wilkins/Kassandra, Bordon/Janeen…possible Tavington/Abigail.**

Chapter 8

**~1 Month Later~**

Janeen and Kassandra drag me out of bed one morning to help them prepare for Janeen's impending wedding to Captain Bordon. I stifle a yawn as Janeen tries on her dress for the hundredth time.

"Well? What do you think?" she asks.

"Again…it's beautiful." I say sleepily. Janeen scowls at me then turns to Kassandra.

"It's so pretty! You look perfect…Alexander will not be able to take his eyes off of you!" Kassandra says.

"Abigail! Wake up! Give me an honest answer, please?" Janeen says, snapping her fingers in front of me. I sit up straight and look at her dress.

"It's beautiful…really Janeen! It is." I say honestly. Janeen smiles and turns around to look at herself in the mirror.

"I am marrying the man of my dreams next week," she says quietly, "I'm so happy."

Someone knocks on the door and a maid runs over to answer it. We all turn and watch as Charles walks in. He looks at Janeen and smiles at her.

"You look…exquisite Miss Janeen." He says, taking her hand. He places a kiss on it and turns to me.

"Darling." He says, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you think dear? Do you think Captain Bordon will like what he sees next week?" I ask.

"Of course, what man wouldn't? Miss Janeen looks stunning." Charles says with a smile. Janeen blushes and looks down at the floor.

"Thank you General O'Hara, I appreciate your compliment." Janeen says.

"You're welcome," Charles says, "if you don't mind, I would like to spend some time with my fiancée."

"I don't mind at all. Enjoy yourselves." Janeen says as Charles and I walk out of the room. We walk out to the garden and wander around for a bit.

"I can't believe that we will be married soon." I say as we walk towards the mansion.

"It is thrilling isn't it? To know that you will be getting married to someone that you love." Charles says.

"I enjoy planning this wedding. I have a dress fitting in two weeks." I say as we walk into the mansion.

"I'm sure you'll choose something beautiful to wear." Charles says. We walk into the library and sit in my favorite spot, the window. Charles watches me as I watch birds fly around in the blue sky.

"I cannot wait for the wedding night." I say, looking at him. He smiles and leans toward me.

"Neither can I," he murmurs as he kisses me, "we can finish what we started in that shed."

I giggle and playfully bat at him, making him chuckle, "You have a very impure mind, Charles O'Hara.

* * *

Janeen and Captain Bordon got married a week later. Their wedding was absolutely beautiful. Janeen wore a light blue dress and Captain Bordon wore his dress uniform. He was absolutely transfixed when she walked down the aisle. The reception was thrown in the ballroom. They were given a room in the mansion, away from all the other rooms, so they could have some privacy. A week later, I was being fitted for my wedding dress. Janeen was telling Kassandra and I about her wedding night with her new husband.

"It was absolutely wonderful! A little painful at first…but just wonderful." She says as the seamstress pokes me with yet another needle. I scowl at the seamstress before turning my attention back to Janeen.

"So…it hurts?" I ask. She looks up at me and nods.

"At first…but the pain goes away…don't worry Abigail." She reassures me.

"I can't believe that Abigail is getting married a couple months after you." Kassandra says.

"Well…a lot of people are getting married these days, what with the war and all." Janeen says.

"When will it be my turn?" Kassandra asks.

"All in due time dear cousin. I'm sure Captain Wilkins will ask for your hand when he feels it's the right time." I say to her.

"You shouldn't want to get married just because Abigail is getting married and I am married." Janeen says.

"I know…maybe next year." Kassandra says with a sigh.

"Maybe. Just be prepared to be surprised when he proposes. "I say.

* * *

The day of my wedding came quickly. Servants run around getting things set up. I spend most of the day in my room, preparing for the wedding. Two maids help me get into my dress and grandfather comes to retrieve me.

"You look beautiful." He remarks as one of the maids opens the door for him. I'm wearing a yellow gown and carrying a bouquet of roses from the garden. My hair has been put up and a few curls are left down to frame my face. Grandfather escorts me downstairs and out to the garden. All of our guests turn and watch as he leads me down the aisle. Charles beams at me as we draw closer. Grandfather hands me off to him and the preacher starts the ceremony. A messenger runs forward and says something to grandfather, who frowns. He stands up and walks up to the preacher.

"I'm sorry to say this my dear grandchild…but we're needed on the battlefield. I'm afraid you're wedding will have to be postponed." He says gravely. I look at Charles before running towards the mansion in tears.

"Abigail! Darling!" he calls after me. I run to my room and lock myself in. I throw myself on my bed and weep. Charles knocks on my door.

"Let me in darling!" he calls from the other side of the door.

"Go away! Go fight your war! I yell. I throw my bouquet at the door in anger and scream into my pillow.

"Darling! I can't leave until I see you! I want to say goodbye!" he calls through the door.

"You've seen me and you've said goodbye! Now go!" I yell.

"I will kick this door in if you won't let me in!" he yells angrily. I get up and stomp to the door. I unlock it and walk back to the bed.

"You can come in." I say. Charles opens the door and walks in. He comes over the bed and gathers me in his arms.

"Darling…I'm sorry…we'll be married as soon as I get back…I promise." He murmurs as he holds me close.

"Without all the guests?" I ask.

"If that's what you want." He says as he rubs my back.

"I just want us, my grandfather, Kassandra, Captain Wilkins, and the Bordons…that's all." I say.

"That's fine with me." He says. He tilts my head up and wipes some tears from my face before kissing me tenderly.

"I love you, Charles." I say as he pulls away.

"I love you too," He murmurs as he stands up, "I have to go now, come and see your grandfather and I off."

I walk with him downstairs and out to the front of the mansion. I say goodbye to grandfather and Charles and stand beside Kassandra, who wraps her arms around me as I start crying again.

"It will be ok…they'll be back and then you two will get married." She says.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I promised my one friend that I'd write a bunch of chapters and post them all at once since she's posting a bunch of chapters tomorrow. So…I'll be posting this chapter plus a couple more.**

Chapter 9

"Abigail? Come one…let's go for a walk." Kassandra calls through my bedroom door.

"I don't want to go for a walk." I call back from my bed.

"You need to get out of this mansion and get some fresh air," Kassandra says as she opens the door, "you can't stay in here until Charles comes back."

"I can and I will." I mutter as she throws the curtains open. I wince as the light hits my eyes. She walks over to the bed and climbs in beside me.

"Come on…let's get you dressed. A nice walk will make you feel better." She murmurs as she hugs me.

"Ok…I guess a walk wouldn't hurt." I say as I climb out of the bed.

"I'll have the servants bring you a warm bath." She says. Some servants arrive and set up a tub with warm water for me. I sink into the tub and take a nice, warm bath. The maids help me get dressed afterwards. I meet Kassandra in the garden and we take a nice leisurely walk.

"The men will be back in a couple weeks. James told me so himself." Kassandra says.

"So…the battle won't be too long?" I ask as we sit down on a bench.

"James hopes that it won't be too long. I hope so too." Kassandra says.

"Oh…I just want Charles to come home safe so that we can be married as soon as possible." I say quietly.

"I know that Abigail. I pray for his safe return because I want you to be happy." Kassandra says reassuringly.

"Thank you for that. I pray for Captain Wilkins to return safely to you as well." I say.

"That's so kind of you." She says as we get up to go inside for lunch.

* * *

"Abigail! The men have returned!" Kassandra yells. I run out of my room and make my way to the front of the mansion with Kassandra and Janeen. I watch as grandfather rides in, followed by a few wagons and the Dragoons. I search desperately for Charles and start to feel hopeless when I can't find him.

"Oh dear! Abigail!" Janeen points towards a two men who are carrying a stretcher. I gasp when I realize the man on the stretcher is Charles.

"Charles!" I cry out. I run to him and take ahold of his hand.

"Abigail." He says weakly. I look at the bandage that's wrapped around his torso and shoulder and wince. I look down at his leg and notice that it's bandaged up as well.

"Oh Charles…what happened?" I ask as he's carried up to his room.

"I was shot in the shoulder and fell off my horse on the ride back…I broke my leg." He says as he's settled into his bed. I sit down on the bed beside him and caress his cheek.

"I'm so glad that it wasn't a fatal wound." I murmur. He winces as he moves to sit up, causing me to push him back down.

"Tavington distracted the Rebels while Captain Wilkins and your grandfather got me off the field and to the camp." Charles says.

"I must thank them for taking care of you for me." I say as he gets comfortable. Charles smiles up at me and reaches up to brush some curls out of my face.

"I love you Abigail." He murmurs before kissing me.

* * *

Charles is able to go out with the help of crutches about two weeks later. His wounds are healing nicely. He surprises me four weeks later by having the camp chaplain come up and officiate over our wedding. It's a nice small ceremony with only close friends and family attending.

"Congratulations General O'Hara!" grandfather says, clapping Charles on the back.

"Thank you, my lord." Charles says as he takes my hand. I smile up at him and give him a kiss.

"Congratulations General and Lady O'Hara." Captain Bordon says. Charles looks down at me and smiles proudly.

"I think I'm ready to retire." He whispers into my ear. We say goodnight to everyone and head up to our room. Grandfather has given us a room on the opposite side of the mansion, which isn't very occupied. I sit down and start taking the pins out of my hair. Charles sits on the bed and removes his boots and stockings. He shrugs out of his coat and puts it over a chair. He looks at me and watches as I brush my hair. I look at him in the mirror and smile when I notice that he's watching me. He limps over and places his hands on my shoulders. I stand up and reach up to remove the powdered wig from his head. I toss it onto my vanity and look up at him. I run my fingers through his dark hair and shiver as he starts working the buttons on the back of my dress. It falls to the floor and pools at my feet. I help him with my corset before pulling his shirt over his head. He removes my stay before helping me with my shift. I remove my chemise and let it fall to the floor. Charles gazes at me and takes a deep breath.

"You are so beautiful." He murmurs before capturing my mouth. He pulls me against him and I sigh when I feel his hardened member through the fabric of his breeches. I reach down and begin to push them down his waist. He helps me and they fall to the floor. I take ahold of his stiff manhood and start pumping it. He moans and looks down at me. His eyes are full of lust. He stops me and leads me to the bed. I crawl onto the bed and wait for him to join me. He crawls on top of me and starts to suckle on my breasts. His right hand makes it way down to my aching womanhood. He sticks one finger in, making me gasp. He pushes it in and out and I start mewling. He sticks in another finger and watches my face as he does so.

"Charles." I gasp as he pushes his fingers deeply within me. He pulls them out and positions himself above me. He pushes in slowly and hisses.

"You're so tight." He groans as he pushes in. He makes it to the barrier marking my virginity and stills.

"I'm ready." I murmur, wrapping my hands around his neck. He thrusts quickly and watches as I cry out. He starts showering my face with kisses. I wrap my legs around his waist and urge him to start moving. He complies and starts thrusting. I start moving with him and pull his face to mine. We kiss passionately as he moves within me.

"Abigail…you feel so good." He murmurs as he starts to quicken the pace. My moans turn to gasps as I feel myself coming to the edge. Charles watches me and stops. I look up at him in confusion and watch as he pulls out, then slams back into me.

"Charles!" I cry out as he repeats this move. I come within a matter of moments and Charles follows minutes later. He lies on top of me, gasping for air. I brush some sweat soaked hair out of his face and smile up at him. He returns the smile and kisses me.

"I love you Lady O'Hara." He murmurs as he rolls off of me.

"I love you…General O'Hara." I say in reply as he gathers me into his arms.

"Get some rest while you can…because I intend to deprive you of sleep tonight." He says devilishly. I giggle and drift off to sleep. I don't get much sleep though because Charles wakes me up about a half hour later. We make love until the early morning hours and fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well…xxkasey0katxx and I both decided that if one of us posted, the other would post as well. Kind of a motivational thing and something fun for us to do! Please leave a review, let me know what you think of my story.**

Chapter 10

I wake up the next afternoon and look over at Charles. He's sleeping soundly beside me. I turn over onto my side and watch him sleep. I trace the scar from his bullet wound and watch as he stirs in his sleep. I decide to wake him up and kiss him. He responds by returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around me.

"Good morning." He murmurs as I pull away.

"Morning, I couldn't resist waking you up." I murmur as he sits up.

"Really? I was hoping for more sleep after what we did last night." He says with a grin. I blush and sit up, pulling the covers with me.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, plus…grandfather might want to see you." I say.

"He would've sent somebody to get me if he needed me," Charles says, "besides, he knows it's our honeymoon…he probably doesn't want to bother us."

"I see. He must talk to Colonel Tavington while you're indisposed then?" I ask curiously.

"Of course." Charles says as I get out of the bed. He watches me walk around the room and clears his throat. I look at him curiously and blush when I notice the way he's looking at me.

"I have half a mind to pull you back into this bed if you don't get dressed." He growls as he moves to get out of bed. I shriek and gather all of my clothes as quickly as I can. I try to dress as hastily as I can, but I'm not fast enough. Charles grabs me and throws me over his shoulder before tossing me onto the bed.

"Charles!" I giggle as he crawls on top of me. He pushes into me and starts up a quick pace. Someone knocks at the door, but it doesn't faze Charles.

"Who is it?" he calls out.

"Lord General Cornwallis would like to see you in his office." The person says. Charles grunts as he continues to thrust into me. I try to keep my moans as quiet as possible, but it's hard to do when you're doing something so pleasurable.

"Give…me a moment…please." Charles grunts out. He keeps moving within me and we both come moments later.

"I thought you said that grandfather would leave us alone." I say as he pulls out of me.

"I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry darling…I'll make up for this interruption." Charles says as he climbs out of bed. He dresses quickly and stops to make sure his powdered wig is on straight.

"You look fine darling." I say as I put on a dressing gown and robe.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Charles says as he kisses me," don't go anywhere."

"But…I was hoping to go for a walk in the garden." I say, pouting.

"Ok, I'll come find you then…Lady O'Hara." Charles says with a grin. He walks out the door, leaving me alone in our room. I open the door and look around for a servant. One happens to be passing by and stops when she sees me.

"May I help you Lady O'Hara?" she asks me.

"Yes…would you have some of the servants bring up a warm bath for me?" I ask.

"Yes, my lady." She says. She curtsies, then heads downstairs. The servants arrive with my bath and set it down on the floor. I sink into the tub and take a nice, warm bath. Some maids knock on the door.

"May we come in Lady O'Hara?" they ask.

"Of course you may." I say in reply. They walk in and start cleaning the room. One holds a towel up for me and helps me pick out a dress. They both help me get dressed before going back to their task at hand. I head downstairs and out to the gardens. I walk around and watch the birds fly around while I wait for Charles to come find me.

* * *

"Kassandra…darling?" James says, pulling me out of my reverie. I look at him and smile.

"Yes James?" I ask. He sits down beside me and takes ahold of my hand.

"You look beautiful today." He says. I blush and look down at our hands. His are so much larger than mine. I guess they would have to be for a man of his stature.

"Abigail's wedding was so beautiful. Don't you agree?" I ask him.

"It was very nice. I'm very happy for you cousin and General O'Hara." James says in reply. Some movement catches my eye and I look over to find General O'Hara walking outside.

"I wonder who he is looking for." I say. James looks at General O'Hara and shrugs.

"He looks very determined." James says, noticing the look on General O'Hara's face.

"He might be looking for Abigail. I saw her walking in the gardens earlier." I say as General O'Hara disappears from sight.

* * *

I'm sitting on the ground, humming to myself, when someone walks up and stops in front of me. I look up and smile when I recognize that someone as my husband. He holds out his hand and helps me stand up.

"Did you enjoy you enjoy your walk?" he asks as we start to walk back towards the mansion.

"It would've been better if you had been with me." I say. He chuckles and stops. I look at him curiously and watch as he points to a very familiar shed.

"Why don't we finish what we started in there?" he murmurs.

"Charles?! Are you mad? What if we get caught?" I ask, blushing furiously.

"Darling, it wouldn't be a bad thing. We are married, plus there's a lock…nobody will catch us." He says reassuringly.

"Oh Charles…I don't know." I say as he starts pulling me towards the shed. He opens the door and pulls me in before locking the door behind him.

"If I remember right, you were right here," he picks me up and places me on table," I had your skirt bunched up like this," he starts lifting up my skirt, "and your lovely little hand was here."

He takes my hand and places it down near his crotch. I gasp when I feel how hard he is.

"Charles…does this excite you?" I ask him as he opens his breeches.

"You have no idea my darling wife." He moans as I wrap my hand around his hardened length. He pushes two fingers into me and smiles when he finds that I'm more than ready for him. He thrusts them into me a few times before positioning himself between my legs. He plunges into me and lets out a low moan. I wrap my legs around his waist and hold on as best as I can. It isn't easy since the table isn't very big. The sounds of flesh against flesh and moans are the only ones that can be heard as we make love. Charles has me lie down and opens both my legs as wide as he can. He plunges deeply into me and groans. I let out a small mewling sound, which seems to spur him on.

"Mmm…do you like this?" he grunts out as he continues to thrust harder.

"Oh yes! Charles!" I cry out as I feel myself getting closer to my peak. I feel him tighten within me and cry out as I come. He explodes within me and bellows as he comes. We both gasp for air and sit up.

"That…was thrilling." Charles finally says after he catches his breath. I giggle and watch as he takes out a handkerchief. He helps me clean up before cleaning himself off. We straighten our clothes out before Charles peeks out to make sure nobody is outside. He turns to me and smiles before pulling me out the door.

"Thank goodness our little tryst wasn't heard." I say quietly.

"I wouldn't have been too embarrassed if somebody found me pleasuring my wife." Charles murmurs into my ear as we walk back to the mansion.

* * *

"My lord…my lady…I would like to talk to you, please." I say as I walk into the general's office. Lady O'Hara and her grandfather both look at me curiously as I stand in front of them.

"Take a seat, captain." General Cornwallis says, motioning at the couch behind me. I sit down and clear my throat.

"Um…well…I am here to ask for Kassandra's hand in marriage." I say nervously. I look at Lady O'Hara, who's beaming. General Cornwallis turns to his granddaughter and gives her a questioning look.

"What do you think Abigail…should I give the young man permission to marry your cousin or should I deny him the privilege?" General Cornwallis asks.

"Grandfather! Give him your consent! Kassandra will be very cross with you if you say no!" Lady O'Hara says shrilly. The Lord General starts chuckling and stands up.

"Stand up young man," he says with a calming smile. I stand up and look down at him, "of course you may have Kassandra's hand in marriage!"

I take a deep breath and return the smile, "Thank you my lord."

"You're welcome, captain!" General Cornwallis says, clapping me on the back. Lady O'Hara jumps up from her seat and takes my hand.

"This is such good news! Kassandra will be thrilled!" she says with a big smile. I return the smile and turn to leave. I want to find Kassandra as soon as possible so that I may ask her to marry me. I find her sitting in the drawing room by herself and tap lightly on the door. She looks up and beams when she sees me.

"Darling…I came to talk to you about something." I say as I sit down beside her.

"What about James?" she asks questioningly.

"I've been courting you for quite a while now," I say as I get down on one knee in front of her, "I feel it's time to ask you to marry me. Will you marry me?"

She gasps and throws her hands up in front of her face. I smile and watch as she takes ahold of my hands.

"Yes! I will marry you!" she cries out. She throws herself into my arms and showers my face with kisses. I chuckle as we fall backwards and land on the floor.

* * *

"Charles, I have some good news!" I say as I walk into his office two months later. He looks up at me and smiles.

"What is this good news darling?" he asks as I perch myself on his lap. I hold out a letter and begin to read it to him. He listens intently and watches my face.

"So…Captain Bordon is going to be a father, that is very good news." Charles says.

"Of course it is! Janeen is absolutely delighted," I say as Charles nuzzles my neck, "as am I."

"And why are you delighted my dear?" Charles asks me.

"Because Captain Bordon isn't going to be the only new father here at Fort Carolina." I say matter of factly. Charles stares at me for a while before smiling widely.

"This is good news!" he says as he holds me close.

"Isn't it darling? Oh…I can't wait to be a mother. Janeen and I are thrilled to be having babies at the exact same time." I say as Charles places his hand on my tummy.

"I guess it's only right that you're pregnant this early in our marriage," he says with a devilish grin, "we have been at it quite a lot."

"That's because you're insatiable." I say with a smile.

"You're intoxicating my dear wife, that's why I have to have you so often." He murmurs as he nibbles on my ear. I giggle as he pushes some papers onto the floor and replaces them with me. He takes me right there on his desk, proving his need for me.

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter! I do not own any characters....blah blah blah!**

Chapter 11

I decide to take a walk through the mansion and come upon Colonel Tavington. He's gazing out the window and looking very sullen.

"Colonel Tavington., is something wrong?" I ask as I join him at the window.

"Oh, Miss Kassandra, you surprised me." He says.

"What is wrong, colonel? You look so sad." I say. He sighs and looks down at me.

"I'm about to tell you something that you must not tell anybody else." He says gravely.

"I won't tell a soul." I say, putting my hand to my heart.

"I absolutely adore your cousin...from the moment I laid eyes on her. I'm in love with her. I waited too long and now she's married to another man." The colonel says.

"Oh...dear....I don't know what to say." I look out the window and notice my cousin taking a leisurely walk with her husband. They both look so happy and in love. Colonel Tavington sighs beside me and turns from the window.

"If only I'd worked up the courage to court her before General O'Hara did...that would be me walking out there with her." He says quietly.

"Colonel...I wish that I could help you....but there's nothing I can do." I say, placing a hand on his arm. James walks around the corner and notices his commanding officer's sullen expression.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" He asks as he walks up to us.

"He's in love with Abigail." I say to him.

"Oh...really?" He asks as Tavington sits down and puts his face in his hands.

"I'm a fool for not even making my feelings known." The colonel says.

"You're not a fool, you need to tell her. You'll feel much better afterwards. I know she can't return the feelings, but she can help you to make amends with your broken heart." I say. The colonel looks at me and thinks this over.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. General O'Hara would probably have my head if he knew I harbored feelings for his wife." Colonel Tavington says.

"I have an idea! Why don't we find a nice young lady who can take Abigail's place in your heart?" I say with a smile.

"No...that won't work. All the men have suggested that I should find a nice whore to take my mind off of her," Colonel Tavington says with a shake of his head, "but I've sworn off whores....I have no need for them or any other woman if they aren't your cousin."

"You're willing to give up all women just to be with Abigail? You really do love her." James says.

Colonel Tavington nods and looks down at his hands. Abigail and Charles walk in just then. They're both laughing in high spirits. I watch as Colonel Tavington jumps to his feet and plasters a smile onto his face.

"General and Lady O'Hara, it's a lovely day, isn't it?" He asks.

"It's splendid colonel." My cousin says with a big smile.

"Christmas is almost here, do you think it will snow?" He asks.

"I'm hoping so. I love snow, it's so beautiful." Abigail says in a dreamy tone.

"As are you my darling wife." Charles says, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm starving! Charles, let's go get something to eat." Abigail says, pulling her smiling husband out of the room. Colonel Tavington's smile fades away and he sits back down. His shoulders slump and he starts to sob. James looks at me in surprise before placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Sir…I've never experienced what you're experiencing now…but I believe that you should try to find somebody else to love. I know that isn't what you want to hear…but you need to do something." He says. The colonel looks up at him and tilts his head.

"Ok…you find me somebody who can take Abigail's place in my heart and I promise that I will be nicer to you." Colonel Tavington says with a lopsided smile.

"Yes, sir." James says.

* * *

Our wedding day has arrived. I'm finally married to Kassandra and I couldn't be happier. The moment I saw her walking down the aisle on her grandfather's arm, I lit up. She was so beautiful. I smile down at her as I lead her up the stairs to our room and notice how nervous she looks.

"Darling…are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine…it's just…I'm nervous." She says as we enter our room. I make quick work of our clothes and carry her to our bed. I crawl on top of her and focus my attention on her breasts. She moans and arches up into me as I suckle one of them and play with the other. I thrust one finger into her womanhood and smile when I feel how ready she is for me. I stick two more fingers in before pulling them out and positioning myself over her. Kassandra looks down between us and gasps.

"James…you're so…big," she says breathily, "how will you get it all in?"

"Very slowly." I say. I felt proud to know that I'd impressed her with the size of my manhood. My father always told me that tall men must be proud that they're well endowed. Kassandra made me feel even better about it because I knew that I would be able to pleasure her thanks to my very engorged member. I begin to push into her ever so slowly and stop when I make it to her virgin shield. She tightens her grip on me and I thrust in quickly. She cries out and clings to me. I shower her face with kisses before moving again. I start with slow thrusts and watch as her eyes fill with desire and lust.

"Faster…please…" she begs. I comply and start moving faster. I plunge deeply into her, sheathing myself in her. The headboard starts to bang against the wall as I thrust harder. The soft mewling sounds that she's making start taking me over the edge. She starts shaking and comes underneath me. I follow soon after and collapse on top of her. I pull out and gather her in my arms.

"Get some sleep." I murmur into her hair.

"We're doing this again aren't we?" she asks with a grin.

"Oh yes…we are definitely doing this again," I say, "I assure you that you will be sore tomorrow."

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror and marvel at how pregnancy has changed my body. I am now six months along and enjoying every moment. Janeen and Captain Bordon welcomed their first child, a son, just a week ago. His name is Douglas Andrew Bordon. She's been giving me advice ever since he was born. Charles walks in and places himself behind me. He wraps his arms around me and places his hands on my swollen stomach. He leans his chin on my shoulder and gazes lovingly at my belly.

"You look beautiful." He murmurs in my ear as he rubs my tummy.

"I feel beautiful." I say in reply as I feel our child kick. He smiles and moves to stand in front of me.

"You are a strong little one." He says to the child in my stomach. He places a kiss over my belly button and takes my hand. We walk out to the garden and sit down. Grandfather walks around the corner and smiles when he sees us.

"How is my great-grandchild doing today?" he asks as he joins us.

"Very well, kicking quite a bit today grandfather." I say with a smile. He places his hand on my stomach and smiles when the baby kicks.

"Ah…a lively little child! Your mother told me that you were just as lively when you were in the womb." Grandfather says.

"I can't wait to be able to hold my child in my arms." I say with a smile.

* * *

My darling Abigail is put on bed rest during her eighth month of pregnancy. I spend as much time as possible with her. She isn't too happy about being stuck in our room.

"It's so hot in here and I'm not allowed to get out of bed unless I'm relieving myself. I want to go out and take a walk. Not be stuck here in this stuffy room." She complains. I gather her into my arms and start rubbing her back.

"I know darling, but it's best that you stay in here…for our child." I murmur into her hair.

"I know…Janeen never had to go on bed rest…she's so lucky." She says as she leans into me.

"I promise that I'll take you out for a walk after our child is born." I say, looking down at her. She beams and kisses me.

**One month later**

Abigail gives birth to our first child in August. I am now the proud father of a beautiful little girl. We've named her Sarah Elizabeth O'Hara. She looks so much like her mother. She has my eyes and the same golden hair as her mother. I keep my promise and take Abigail out for a walk along with our daughter. Little Sarah sleeps soundly in my arms as we sit down for a while. Her little beagle, Alexander sits down beside me and stares curiously at our daughter. Abigail gazes at the both of us and smiles.

"You are such a wonderful father." She says as I adjust our child in my arms. I look up and smile at her. I have everything I could ever ask for, a beautiful wife and now a beautiful little daughter.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, what do you all think so far? Please let me know in a review! I do not own any characters except for Abigail, Kassandra, Janeen, and the babies.**

Chapter 12

"Colonel, I believe we may have a young lady in mind for you." Captain Wilkins says to me. I look up at him and raise a brow.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"Well…she's a local girl. Her name's Emma Little." Wilkins says. I shake my head and look back down at the paperwork before me.

"I'll meet her, but I won't guarantee anything, captain." I say, dismissing him. He leaves my room, leaving me alone. I let out a loud sigh and walk over to the window. My heart starts beating quickly when I see Lady O'Hara walking in the garden. A maid is carrying little Sarah O'Hara behind Lady O'Hara. How I wish I could be walking out there with her. I continue to watch her and smile when she happens to look up. She returns the smile and waves at me before walking into the mansion. I decide to walk downstairs in the hopes that I might run into her.

"Colonel Tavington! How are you?" She says as I reach the foot of the stairs.

"I'm fine, Lady O'Hara. How are you on this beautiful day?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm doing well. My little Sarah is growing so quickly." She says, taking her child from the maid. She holds the baby to her chest and starts cooing. My heart feels like it's about ready to leap out of my chest at this sight.

"You have a beautiful daughter, my lady. I must say that she looks a lot like you." I say as the child turns to look at me. Lady O'Hara beams and looks down at her daughter.

"I can't believe that she was born nine months ago." She says as he daughter stares at me. I smile at the child and am rewarded with a smile in return. Her daughter reaches towards me and takes ahold of a button on my uniform. Lady O'Hara watches and moves closer so her daughter doesn't have to reach so far.

"She's a very curious little child." I remark as Little Sarah leans forward. She tries to put the button in her mouth, but her mother pulls her back.

"You silly little thing! She's always putting things in her mouth." Lady Tavington says. I smile and run a finger over the child's cheek. She grabs my finger and places it in her mouth. I chuckle and watch as she chews on my finger.

"She's got some teeth, Lady O'Hara." I say as her child continues to gnaw on my finger.

"Yes, she has two on top and two on the bottom." Lady O'Hara gushes. General O'Hara walks out of the drawing room and stops when he sees his wife and daughter.

"Hello my darlings!" he says as he walks over. He chuckles when he sees his daughter is drooling all over my hand.

"I think our little Sarah has taken quite a liking to the colonel, what do you think?" Lady O'Hara asks her husband.

"I would have to agree, Abigail," the general says as their daughter releases my finger, "I do apologize for how wet your hand is, colonel."

"It's ok, general," I say as I wipe my hand off. I watch as the general takes his daughter from his wife and raises her up in the air. Little Sarah giggles and reaches down for her father. He brings her back down and kisses her on the cheek. Lady O'Hara smiles as she watches this tender scene between her child and husband, "I must excuse myself, I've got some paperwork that needs to be done."

"Ok, see you later, colonel." Lady O'Hara says, waving goodbye. I smile and head back upstairs. I lean against the door after I enter my room and clutch at my chest. My heart yearns for Abigail O'Hara and it hurts knowing that I can't have her and I may never have her.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Sarah!" Kassandra says, handing a present to my little girl. Sarah stares at it, not quite understanding what to do. Charles takes it and starts opening it for her.

"Look Sarah, Aunt Kassandra and Uncle James got you a little doll." He says, handing the doll to her. Sarah clutches it close to her and smiles at Kassandra and James.

"We've got some wonderful news." Kassandra says, taking my hand. She pulls me to the closest couch and we both sit down.

"What is this wonderful news?" I ask her excitedly.

"I'm with child! James and I are having a baby!" she says. I hug her and look up at James, who's smiling proudly.

"Congratulations you two." I say as Charles shakes James's hand. Sarah runs over to grandfather and climbs onto his lap. He smiles down at her and chuckles when she shows him her doll.

"Happy Birthday my darling great-grandchild!" he says, kissing her on top of the head. I look at Kassandra and lean towards her.

"Charles and I are talking about having another child." I whisper into her ear.

"Oh? Really? That's good news!" She says.

"Well, Charles wants a son and I would too." I say as the Bordons walk into the room. Janeen sets Douglas down before joining Kassandra and I.

"Hello Janeen! How are you doing?" Kassandra asks.

"I'm doing fine...the baby is moving quite a bit." She says, placing her hand on her big belly. Janeen is six months pregnant with her second child.

"I'm sure Alexander is thrilled." I say as her husband joins the other men.

"Absolutely thrilled. He would love to have a little girl." Janeen says. My husband walks up and points to our daughter, who's playing with Douglas. The little boy looks up at his mother and beams.

"Mummy! I marry Sawah!" he pipes up. He takes ahold of my daughter's tiny hand and kisses her on the cheek. Sarah stares at him for a bit before kissing his cheek.

"That was so adorable." Kassandra says as the two children walk around the room hand in hand. They walk up to Colonel Tavington and smile up at him.

"She's my wife!" Douglas declares, pointing at Sarah. Colonel Tavington chuckles and turns to the young lady beside him, who's tugging on his jacket.

"I'm bored." The young lady whines. Colonel Tavington gives an exasperated sigh and turns to Captain Wilkins.

"Captain…she is getting on my last nerve." He says. James moves forward and takes ahold of the young woman's arm.

"I'm sorry Miss Little, but I believe it's time for you to go." He says, leading her out of the drawing room. We all watch as he escorts Miss Little out. He returns moments later looking slightly annoyed.

"Thank you, captain." Colonel Tavington says. Douglas runs up to him and tugs on his hand.

"Pway war wiff me pwease?" the little boy asks.

"I would be honored." Colonel Tavington says. Douglas hands him a wooden gun and runs off behind a couch.

"Come out you webel scum!" Douglas yells from behind the couch.

"Never!" Colonel Tavington calls back. Douglas runs around the couch and starts "shooting" Colonel Tavington, who feigns death.

"I have killed the webels mummy!" he declares. He runs over to Colonel Tavington and jumps on top of him.

"Oof!" Colonel Tavington starts laughing and sits up with Douglas in his arms. We all laugh and watch as Douglas runs over to Sarah, who's sitting on the floor playing with her doll.

* * *

James has me perched up on his desk. He's thrusting into me without abandon. He bends his head down and captures one of my breasts into his mouth. I moan and arch towards him. I squeeze my vaginal walls around him and smile when he groans.

"I won't last if you keep doing that." He growls as he continues to pound harder into me.

"Oh! James!" I cry out as I feel myself coming closer to the edge. I feel him smile against my neck and squeeze him again. He growls and moves faster and harder. I come and cry out his name. He follows soon after and fills me with his seed. He picks me up after the desk and carries me to our bed.

"Darling…I think that you'll be pregnant with our second child before this one is weaned." He murmurs as he places his hand over my stomach. I giggle and look up at him.

"You can't keep your hands off of me." I say.

"Because you're so intoxicating…I need you or I'll die." James says dramatically.

"Really? You poor thing." I say, kissing him. He smiles down at me and returns the kiss.

"Really my darling wife. I hate being far away from you…that's why I make love to you so often." He says with a big grin. I giggle and cuddle closer to him before falling asleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any characters except for Abigail, Kassandra, Janeen, and the children.**

Chapter 13

I'm sitting in my office working on paperwork when Abigail walks in. I look up and smile at my beautiful wife. She returns the smile and locks the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask her as she walks towards the desk. She smiles and walks around the desk. I look up at her and reach out and pull her towards me.

"Abigail…what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm just visiting my husband." She says innocently. I start playing with the buttons on the back of her dress and watch as her smile grows wider. I push my chair away from my desk and pull my young wife onto my lap.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I ask her with a grin.

"Who? Me…seduce my husband…I would never do such a thing." She says, placing her hand over her heart. I chuckle and take ahold of her chin.

"Give me a kiss." I murmur. She kisses me and removes my coat. I make quick work of her clothes and mine and bend her over my desk. I probe her entrance with my swollen erection and smile when she moans.

"Charles...please..." She begs breathily. I'm only too happy to oblige. I plunge into her and hiss at how tight she is. It amazes me how tight she is even after having had our child a little over a year ago. She moans as I pull out and push back into her. I take ahold of her hips and set up a quick rhythm. She pushes back into me, causing me to groan. She pushes me closer and closer towards my orgasm by contracting her vaginal walls around my throbbing member. I decide to push her towards her orgasm by thrusting faster and harder. Her moans turn to soft mewling noises, indicating that she's getting closer to going over the edge. She cries out my name as she comes. I come soon after with a loud groan and collapse on top of her. We both gasp for air before sitting up. I clean us both up and help her get dressed. She returns the favor by helping me dress. I sit down and pull her onto my lap.

"Thank you, darling." I murmur as I hold her close.

"Your welcome." She says with a satisfied smile.

* * *

I watch James as he fishes at the river's edge. He turns and looks at me and notices the way I'm looking at him. He grins and walks over to grab his shirt. He wipes some sweat from his brow and sits down beside me.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks.

"Very much." I purr as I continue to look at him. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me hungrily.

"I should go shirtless more often if you're going to look at me like that." He murmurs against my lips. I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. I lie down and pull him with me. He places his head on my stomach and starts conversing with our child. I giggle and watch as he murmurs to the tiny child in my belly. He crawls up to me and starts kissing me.

"What were you saying to the baby?" I ask him as he gazes down at me.

"That its mother is the prettiest woman around." He murmurs before kissing me again. He starts bunching up my skirts and sticks a few fingers into my aching womanhood. I moan and arch towards him. He pulls them out after awhile and positions himself over me. He enters me in one quick thrust and groans. He sets up a quick pace. I wrap my legs around him and urge him to go harder. He complies and I feel myself coming closer and closer to the edge. I come quickly and he follows soon after, calling out my name. He cleans us both up and helps me straighten out my dress. He pulls on his shirt and walks back down to the river's edge and washes his hands. He comes back over to me and helps me get to my feet.

"Ready to go home Lady Wilkins?" he asks, holding out his arm. I nod and we slowly walk back to the mansion.

* * *

My little great-grandchild, Sarah, runs in front of me picking wildflowers. I smile as she runs back to me and hands them to me.

"Are these for your mother?" I ask her as she runs to pick some more.

"Yes, grandfather." She says quietly. I watch as she leans over a small patch of wildflowers to study them. She picks a few and turns to look at me. I smile and hold my hand out to her. She returns the smile and runs over to me. She hands me the flowers and turns as Colonel Tavington makes his way over to me.

"My lord," He says with a bow. He turns to Sarah and gives her a bow, "my little lady. How are we today?"

"We are doing quite well. Aren't we Sarah?" I ask. She looks up at Colonel Tavington and nods.

"Flower?" she holds a flower up for him and smiles. He takes it and pats her on the head.

"Thank you little Miss Sarah." He says with a smile.

"What brings you out here, colonel?" I ask as we continue to walk in the garden.

"I needed some fresh air." He says in reply. We both watch as Sarah skips around in front of us. Little Douglas Bordon comes barreling around the corner and skids to a stop in front of Sarah.

"My wife!" he bellows. Sarah giggles and curtsies to him. He bows and offers her his elbow. She takes it and they both start walking arm in arm in front of us. Tavington and I both chuckle in amusement and watch the little couple as they stop every now and then to pick some flowers.

"I do believe that Douglas is quite taken with your little great-granddaughter, my lord." Tavington says. I chuckle and nod my head in agreement.

"She is a pretty little child. I believe that she gets that from her grandmother," I say as they both run back to us. Sarah looks up at Colonel Tavington and holds out her arms. He stares at her, unsure of what to do, "pick her up…that's what she wants."

He bends down and picks her up. She giggles and claps her hands in delight. Colonel Tavington chuckles and tosses my great-granddaughter up in the air. She squeals in delight and kisses him on the cheek before handing him a flower.

"Down!" she demands, pointing at the ground. The colonel sets her down and we watch as she runs towards Douglas.

"She's a very bossy child." Tavington remarks as she starts bossing Douglas around. We both start laughing as we continue to follow the children through the gardens.

* * *

"Abigail, darling…look at what Sarah brought you." Charles says as they walk into the dining room. I look up from my spot at the table and smile at my daughter, who's carrying a handful of wildflowers. She hands them to me and hugs me.

"Thank you sweetheart." I say, kissing her on the top of her head. She smiles up at me and turns to her father.

"She actually allowed Colonel Tavington to hold her and she even gave him a flower." Charles remarks as Sarah climbs onto a chair beside me.

"Amazing…she doesn't let very many people hold her." I say as Sarah starts humming to herself. Grandfather walks in and motions for Charles to follow him. Charles kisses both Sarah and I on the cheek before following my grandfather out of the room. Kassandra walks in with James and smiles when she sees me.

"Abigail, how are you doing today?" she asks as they join us at the table.

"I'm doing well." I say as Sarah jumps from her chair and starts climbing onto James's lap.

"Hello!" she says to him as she gets comfortable.

"Hello little Sarah…how are you today?" he asks as she starts playing with the buttons on his uniform.

"Ok." She replies quietly.

"How is Douglas?" Kassandra asks. Sarah perks up and beams at my cousin.

"He's ok! We played in the garden today!" Sarah says.

"I heard that you bossed him around quite a bit." James says with a chuckle. Sarah giggles and smiles bashfully at him. Kassandra watches James and Sarah before turning to me and smiling.

"I can't wait until my baby is born. I know that he'll be a wonderful father." She says as James starts playing with Sarah. Colonel Tavington walks in and stops when he sees all of us. He smiles when he recognizes me and bows.

"Lady O'Hara, how are you today?" he asks as he walks over to join us.

"I'm doing quite well. How are you?" I ask as he sits down across from me.

"The same, my lady," he turns to James and Kassandra and smiles, "how are you Captain and Lady Wilkins?"

"We're fine, colonel." James replies as Sarah turns to smile at the colonel.

"Hello!" Sarah says, waving at the colonel.

"Hello little miss!" he says in reply. Charles and grandfather both walk in and take their respective seats at the table. The maid takes Sarah away to the nursery to get her ready for bed. The servants bring out dinner and stand back after setting our plates in front of us.

"This looks delicious!" Kassandra remarks as she looks at the food on her plate. I take a bite and turn to Charles, who is smiling at me.

"Darling, you look like you're glowing." He says quietly.

"Really? Why do you say that?" I ask as I swallow what I was eating. Everyone looks at me and starts making remarks.

"He's right…you are glowing," Kassandra says with a big smile, "are you pregnant?"

"I…I don't know," I say, "I hope so, Charles and I want to have another child and we have been trying."

"Well…I believe a visit from the doctor is in store darling granddaughter." Grandfather says with a smile. I smile and turn to Charles who is beaming.

"I do hope that you are pregnant darling," he murmurs as he leans over to kiss me on the cheek, "I absolutely enjoy being a father."

* * *

I watch as Charles and Abigail talk about having another child and smile. I really want her to be pregnant so that we can go through our pregnancies together. I look across the table at Colonel Tavington and notice the way he's staring at his plate. He's set his silverware down and looking a little crestfallen.

"Are you alright, colonel?" grandfather asks. Colonel Tavington looks up at him and forces a smile onto his face.

"I'm fine, my lord. I'm just a little tired is all." He says. He looks at me and I can see the desperation in his eyes. He wants so badly to be in Charles's shoes. He dismisses himself and leaves the dining room. I look at James, who gives me a knowing look and excuses himself. He follows Colonel Tavington out of the room. I turn my attention back to Charles and Abigail, who are both beaming at each other.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Colonel Tavington & Captain Wilkins's conversation will be in the next chapter. **

**The doctor's visit will be in the next chapter as well…and much, much more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't believe that I'm writing so many chapters! I have my friend, Kasey to thank for that though! I do not own any characters except for: Abigail, Kassandra, Janeen, + the children. **

**Also, please leave a review + tell me what you think! They're much appreciated!**

Chapter 14

I leave the dining room and make my way upstairs. I reach my room which is at the end of the hall and stop to look out the window. I lean my forehead against the window and let out a deep breath. I hear footsteps coming up behind me and turn around.

"Colonel....are you ok sir?" Captain Wilkins asks as he stops in front of me.

"No, I'm not," I say with a sigh, "I want so badly to be in General O'Hara's place. It hurts just watching them."

"Sir, I think you should see if you can get transferred....maybe being far away from here will help." The captain suggests. I turn back to the window and look up at the starry sky.

"I don't think that will help. I dream of her every night, Wilkins. I can't forget her no matter what I do." I say. A rustling sound causes the both of us to turn. My eyes widen in shock when I see Abigail standing before us, looking slightly confused.

"Who are you talking about?" she asks.

"Nobody, my lady." I say. She raises a brow and puts her hands on her hips.

"Who do you dream about at night, colonel?" she asks curiously. I look at Captain Wilkins, unsure of what to do. He shrugs and turns to leave.

"I must get back to my wife." He says before excusing himself. I turn back to Lady O'Hara and stare at her.

"Lady O'Hara…I…I dream about the woman that I love." I say quietly. Her eyes light up and she smiles at me.

"Oh, you're in love! That's wonderful, colonel." She says, clasping her hands together.

"I guess it is." I say in reply.

"Who is she?" she asks, leaning forward. I clear my throat and look away.

"Madam…"

"Ah, there you are darling! I was wondering what was taking you so long," I turn and watch as O'Hara walks over to us. He gathers his wife into his arms and kisses her on the cheek, "you said you were coming up to check on Sarah. It only takes a few seconds to check on her and it's been almost ten minutes."

"Oh…I'm sorry Charles. I've been talking to the colonel here," she says, "he's in love with a young lady. He dreams about her every night."

"Really? Isn't love wonderful, colonel?" he asks me. I smile and nod.

"I suppose we should get back downstairs before grandfather sends a search party after us." Lady O'Hara says jokingly. They bid me goodnight and head back downstairs. I go straight to my room and sit down at my desk. I pour myself a glass of whiskey and gulp it down. I remove my coat and hang it on the chair before pulling off my boots.

"Why is it so hard to tell her that you love her?" I growl to myself. I slam my glass down on the desk and glare at myself in the mirror. How can someone like me find it so hard to tell a woman how I feel for her? I usually don't have trouble telling a beautiful woman just how much I want her. I used to run after all women, married or unmarried. Abigail Cornwallis O'Hara came into my life and that all changed. I don't know what it is about this beautiful young woman that has made me so helpless. I know that I must tell her how I feel, but I just don't know how.

* * *

The doctor arrives the next day and examines my wife. She sits patiently and waits for the results while I pace around in front of her.

"Charles…please sit down." She says. I look down at her and give her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry darling…I'm just anxious to know if we're having another child." I say as I sit down beside her.

"I know, so am I." she says with a smile. The doctor comes back in to the room and smiles at the both of us.

"You are with child, Lady O'Hara," he says, "congratulations!"

Abigail squeals and throws her self into my arms. I chuckle and start showering her with kisses. We're both overjoyed at the fact that we will have another child. We thank the doctor and send him on his way before summoning the maid to bring our daughter to us. Sarah runs in and climbs up onto my lap.

"Sarah, you are going to be a big sister." I say to her. She looks at me in confusion, before it dawns on her.

"Mother is having a baby?" she asks. Abigail nods and Sarah starts bouncing up and down.

"Yes, your mother is having another baby, just like Lady Bordon." I say to my little daughter. She beams happily up at the both of us and claps her hands.

"Just like Auntie Kassandra!" she pipes up. I chuckle and hug her close.

"There will be so many babies in this mansion." Abigail remarks. Kassandra taps on the door and pops her head into the room.

"Well…are you with child?" she asks.

"Yes!" Abigail says. Her cousin squeals and runs into the room. She hugs my wife and turns to me.

"This is exciting! We're both going to be pregnant at the same time." She says as she hugs me. I chuckle and pull one of her curls as we pull back. She scrunches her nose at me before looking at little Sarah.

"Lots of babies!" Sarah says with a big smile. Kassandra giggles and gathers my child in her arms.

"Yes Sarah…lots of babies." She says as she kisses my daughter on her curly little head.

* * *

Abigail and I are both in our sixth month of pregnancy now. I seem to be a little bit bigger than her. James says it's because we're having a big baby. I think it's because I might be carrying twins. Abigail and I are lounging around on the couches in the drawing room while Douglas Bordon and Sarah play on the floor. Janeen tends to her newborn daughter, Emma. I look over at Abigail, who twitches every now and then. She looks up at me and smiles before twitching again.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"The baby is kicking me in the ribs." She says as she moves to readjust herself on the couch. I raise a brow and jump myself when I feel my child kick me. She smirks and turns to watch the children playing on the floor.

"Lady Wilkins?" someone says from the door. We all turn and watch as the doctor makes his way into the room.

"I have good news," he says as he stops in front of me, "you are carrying twins, just as you thought. But, there are risks. We will have to keep a close eye on things."

"Oh! I'm having two babies!" I exclaim, looking across at my cousin. She smiles and claps her hands.

"Have your husband come get me if you need anything Lady Wilkins." The doctor says with a bow. He leaves the room and closes the door behind him. I look across at Abigail, who's poking her belly.

"Stop kicking me." She grumbles. I giggle and rub my own swollen stomach. She glares at me and sticks out her tongue.

* * *

There are so many children in this mansion. I am overjoyed when Kassandra gives birth to a boy and a girl. She and her husband name them Patrick Nathaniel Wilkins and Rebecca Katherine Wilkins. I visit Kassandra a few days after she's given birth. I marvel when I gaze down at little Patrick and little Rebecca. They are both handsome little babies. Kassandra smiles tiredly from her bed and insists that I hold both of them at the same time. I sit down near the bed and smile as Wilkins places both of my new great-children into my arms.

"Hello…you are both wonderful little babies," I say to the both of them, "you have such loving parents and a loving great-grandfather. I will spoil you both."

Kassandra and James smile as I continue to talk to their newborns for a couple more minutes.

Abigail and Charles welcome their first son, Nicholas Richard O'Hara about a month later. I visit them a few days later and smile as I watch Sarah gaze at her little brother.

"He's so tiny." She remarks. Abigail and Charles both smile proudly at their children and look up when I tap on the door.

"How are we today?" I ask as Abigail motions for me to come in.

"We're all doing just fine." She says as she turns the baby towards me. I notice that he looks a lot like his father. He has the same blue eyes and the dark auburn hair. Charles gently takes the child from Abigail and walks over to me.

"Would you like to hold him?" he asks. I sit down beside the bed and hold out my arms. Charles places Nicholas in my arms and sits down on the side of the bed. Sarah crawls over and continues to stare at her little brother in awe.

"Grandfather, he's so tiny." She says. I look at her and chuckle. She reaches down and gently touches his face. He opens his eyes and stares up at her before taking ahold of her hand.

"Hello Nicholas…welcome to the world." I say softly. He yawns and closes his eyes, causing me to chuckle.

* * *

It has been four months since Lord General Cornwallis's granddaughters have given birth. He's sent General O'Hara up north to oversee the construction of a new fort and to attend a meeting. I happen to run into Lady O'Hara a few days after he's departed and take the opportunity to speak with her.

"Colonel Tavington, would you walk with me? Kassandra is busy with the twins and Charles isn't here." She says with a frown.

"Where are your children, my lady?" I ask, expecting little Sarah to come running towards us.

"Taking a nap." She says.

"Oh…I see," I say.

"Will you please walk with me, colonel? I need somebody to talk to." She says.

"Of course, my lady." I say with a smile. I walk beside her and listen to her talk animatedly about her children. My heart clenches when she talks about her husband. He's the last thing I want to hear about, even though he makes her happy. She turns to me and notices the look on my face.

"Are you ok?" she asks, stopping in front of me.

"My lady…remember when I told you that I was in love with someone? That I dream about her every night?" I ask, looking down at the ground.

"Yes, I remember." She says. Her eyes bore into me as I continue to stare at the ground. I clear my throat and look up at her.

"You're the one that I'm in love with." I say quietly. Her eyes widen and she stands stalk still as she digests this information. I start to regret saying this when she looks up at me.

"Colonel…I…I don't know what to say." She finally says after a while. She turns and walks over to a bench. She sits down and starts playing with her dress. I stay where I am, I don't want to push things any further.

"Please…say something." I beg as she continues to mess with her dress.

"Why are you telling me now? Why didn't you say something before I got married? Before Charles started courting me? It's too late now, colonel! I'm a married woman with two children!" she says, looking up at me.

"I was afraid you would turn me down because I'm not like the general." I say.

"Then you're a fool Colonel Tavington! I was raised not to judge a man by his social status! I would have said yes if you had asked me to court you!" she says, standing up and walking over to me.

"You would have said yes? What would you have said to General O'Hara? Would you have said yes to him too? Would you have allowed him to court you as well?" I ask as she stares at me.

"Yes…I would have," She says, "I have a friend over in England who was courted by four men before she finally got married."

"Really? So…you would've allowed yourself to be courted by two men? You would've been fine with two men vying for your heart?" I inquire.

"Yes. It would've helped me to decide who really loved me." She says.

"And what if we both showed that we loved you just as much as the other?" I ask her.

"I..I don't know." She says. She sits down on the bench and starts fidgeting with her dress again.

"Your thought was flawed, my lady. You would've had to have chosen only one of us and broken the heart of the other in the process. In this case, I am the one with the broken heart." I say with a sigh.

"I never broke it because I never knew of your feelings for me." She says indignantly.

"I know that…that's all my fault." I say quietly.

"Colonel," she stands up and walks over to me. She takes ahold of my hands and looks deeply into my eyes, "I wish you hadn't told me any of this. Now it will be on my mind and I will think of what could have happened. I don't want to think of any of it. I'm happily married with two children. I want to focus on that, but I can't because of what you've just revealed to me."

"I'm sorry."

She releases my hands and turns to walk back to the mansion. She stops halfway towards the mansion and looks over her shoulder at me, "Try to be happy colonel."

"I can't be when the woman that I love can't be mine." I say. I boldly walk over to her and take ahold of her hand. I pull her into a secluded spot and capture her lips with mine. She flails against me and beats her fists on my arms. I pull away and look down at her. Her eyes are blazing with anger and confusion. I take another chance and kiss her again. I deepen it and smile inwardly when she wraps her arms around me and returns the kiss. I feel confusion when she pushes me away and stares at me.

"Don't EVER do that again!" she yells before running off towards the mansion.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any characters except for Abigail, Kassandra, Janeen, & the children. Please leave a review as they are much appreciated!**

Chapter 15

I walk into the nursery and gaze at my sleeping children. Sarah holds her doll close and sucks on her thumb as she sleeps. Nicholas coos in his sleep and twitches when I stroke his cheek.. I walk over to the window and gaze out at the gardens. I see Colonel Tavington standing with his back to the mansion. I put my fingertips on my lips and recall the way he kissed me. He had put so much passion into that kiss. I watch as he turns around and heads towards the mansion. He happens to look up and catches me watching him. He looks at me longingly before I look away and go back to my children. Kassandra comes in and checks on her children before turning to me.

"What's wrong Abby?" She asks, walking over to me. I look up and raise a brow. She hasn't called me Abby since we were seven.

"Colonel Tavington told me something that's made me feel....confused." I say quietly.

"What did he say?" Kassandra asks. She takes ahold of my hand and pulls me out of the nursery. We walk in silence to the drawing room. I sit down while she closes the doors.

"He told me that he loves me." I say as she joins me on the couch.

"Oh....he finally told you." She murmurs. I look at her and grab her hands.

"You knew?" I ask.

"He told James and I and asked us not to say anything to anybody." She says.

"I wish he had never told me." I say. Kassandra gathers me into her arms and hugs me close. I start crying and she holds me tight as I shake uncontrollably.

"Shh…it's ok Abigail. I'll try to help you forget. You need to be happy for Charles and the children." She murmurs as I wipe my eyes.

"I want Charles to come home soon." I say as someone opens the door. We both look up and watch as James walks in. He looks at me and walks over to the both of us.

"What's wrong?" he asks Kassandra.

"Colonel Tavington told her." She says.

"Oh…I had a feeling that would happen soon…he's not one to hold something in for a long time." James says as he sits down with us. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. He hands it to me and looks up at his wife.

"Abigail is confused…she's happily married and has two children. James…this isn't something that she wants to know." Kassandra says.

"You know me so well." I say as I wipe the tears from my eyes. Kassandra smiles and rubs my back.

"When will Charles be back?" she asks James.

"Your grandfather told me that he'll be back in a month or two depending on how well the construction of the new fort is coming along." He says.

"James…we have to do everything we can to keep her mind off of what your commanding officer told her, is that clear? At least until Charles gets here," she turns to me and smiles at me, "I know that he will take your mind off of it."

"I'll keep him occupied as well. It might be best to keep him clear of Abigail for a while. I don't know how easy it will be since he's such a strong willed person." James says.

"Well try your hardest, darling." Kassandra says sternly.

"Thank you so much…I appreciate this." I say with a smile. I hug the both of them close and work on pushing Colonel Tavington out of my mind.

* * *

I return two months later and laugh as Abigail launches herself into my arms.

"I've missed you so much!" she exclaims after I set her down. I chuckle and kiss her longingly.

"I've missed you as well, darling." I say in reply. I watch as the maid walks up with Nicholas and smile proudly at my son. Little Sarah runs out the door and slams into my legs.

"Father! You've been gone for so long!" she says as I pick her up.

"You have grown so much since I've been gone! Were you a good girl for your mother?" I ask. She nods and kisses me on the cheek.

"I helped her with Nicholas." She says as Abigail takes our son from the maid. I look down into his blue eyes and marvel at how much he resembles me.

"Hello my son." I say as I lean down to kiss him on the forehead. He stares at me with his big blue eyes and reaches up for his sister.

"He loves me, father." Sarah says as she takes his tiny little hand in hers. I look at my young wife and smile.

"How have you been, darling?" I ask her as we walk into the mansion.

"Quite well. I've been spending a lot of time with the children and Kassandra, James, Janeen, Alexander, and their children. We had a picnic yesterday." She says as we make our way into her grandfather's office. I set Sarah down and straighten my jacket out.

"Do I look presentable?" I ask her as we reach the door to the Lord General's office.

"You look fine." She says before kissing me. I knock on the door and wait for Lord General Cornwallis to summon me.

* * *

It's been almost three months since I told Abigail Cornwallis O'Hara how I felt for her. She's avoided me at all costs with the help of her cousin and Captain Wilkins. I had moments where I thought about busting down her door and forcing her to talk about me. I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere though. Wilkins did talk with me about how Abigail's been feeling. He told me that she's confused and doesn't want to talk to me. She wants to be happy for her husband and children and I wouldn't make that very easy for her if I were to confront her. I watch as she walks in the garden with her husband and children and feel the familiar pangs of jealousy flair up within me. I know she hasn't told her husband about it because I asked Wilkins if he knew anything. All he could tell me is that Abigail won't allow anybody to bring my name up. She doesn't want Little Sarah around me because she thinks I'll use her to get to her mother. I would never do such a thing though. The old me would have, but the new me just can't do it.

* * *

"Captain Wilkins…may I speak with you?" Colonel Tavington asks. I turn and follow him to the stables.

"What did you want to talk about sir?" I ask as he stops beside his horse.

"Why haven't I seen General O'Hara out with his wife and children?" he asks curiously.

"He's been in meetings with the Lord General, sir. He hasn't had much time to spend with his family," I say, "sir…are you thinking about trying to talk to Abigail again?"

He looks up at me before turning his attention back to his horse, "I need to talk to her. I need to apologize for how I acted."

"I'll see if I can talk her into allowing you to see her. I can't guarantee anything though because she is very stubborn." I say after thinking it over. He stops and looks up at me again. A small smile forms on his face before it quickly disappears.

"Thank you…that would be much appreciated." He says before dismissing me.

* * *

"I don't want to talk to him." I say indignantly. I glare up at my cousin's husband and wait for him to reply.

"He wants to apologize for his actions." He says for the fifth time. I stomp my foot and storm over to the window.

"Leaving me alone is apology enough," I say as I scowl out at the blue sky. James sighs and turns for the door, "_**wait!**_"

He turns around and looks at me. I turn slowly and look up at him, "Bring him here, but don't leave the room."

He nods and leaves me alone. I walk over to the couch and sit down on the couch to contemplate what I'm going to say. James returns a short time later followed by Colonel Tavington. He shuts the door and stands before it as the colonel stands before me. I look up at him and wait for him to speak.

"Abigail…" he starts.

"Lady O'Hara." I say calmly.

"Lady O'Hara…I want to apologize for my actions four months ago. I wasn't thinking clearly when I forced myself on you." He says sincerely.

"And?"

"And for telling you how I felt about you," he says quietly, "I should have kept that to myself. I didn't know that it would affect you the way that it did and I apologize for that."

I stand up and walk over to him, "You're forgiven."

He stares down at me before turning on his heel. He freezes suddenly. I look over his shoulder and stare at my husband in shock.

"Charles…what did you hear?" I ask as he walks over to Colonel Tavington.

"Everything," He says calmly. I watch as he stops before the colonel and stares at him, "you harbor feelings for my wife?"

"Yes, sir." The colonel says with a small nod.

"Why didn't you say anything before I courted her? It would have made things much easier for her. Now I know why she frowns when somebody says your name. Now I know why she cries at night, why she looks so confused at times. Why she seems so distant when we make love or when I kiss her," Charles says, "because you told her something that you should have kept to yourself. My wife is unhappy because you thrust your feelings on her."

"Sir…I apologized for all of that. She has forgiven me." The colonel says.

"She may have forgiven you…but I have not and I may never do so," Charles seethes, "she used to be so…lively when we make love…now she seems distant…conflicted and it's all your fault!"

"Charles…stop." I say quietly. He turns to me and shakes his head before turning back to Colonel Tavington.

"You touched my wife!" Charles roars. He grabs ahold of the colonel's jacket and slams him against a wall.

"I did not sleep with her if that's what you're thinking!" Colonel Tavington yells as he struggles in my husbands grasp.

"Then what did you do? Hmm colonel?" my husband asks.

"I only kissed her." The colonel says.

"_**You kissed my wife?!?!?**_" my husband shouts. He hauls back and punches the colonel hard in the jaw. Colonel Tavington falls to the floor and takes ahold of his jaw.

"James…take the colonel to the doctor…now." I say as I run over to my husband who's shaking with anger. He looks at me as James helps Colonel Tavington out of the room. His eyes are blazing with anger as he glares at the colonel's retreating form.

"Charles…look at me," I murmur, taking his face in my hands, "please…calm down…you're scaring me."

His eyes soften and he gathers me into his arms, "I'm so sorry darling…I let my anger take control. I can't believe that he kissed you…_**my wife**_…I could kill him."

"Don't Charles…I think you made yourself clear…he knows that I am yours and that I would never leave you." I say as Charles kisses my forehead.

"It's as if he thinks you're like the women he always chases…that you'll just leave your husband and jump right into bed with him." Charles growls.

"I would never do that. I'm not a common whore like some women." I say. Charles chuckles and kisses me.

"I know that darling," He murmurs as he presses me up against the wall. I giggle and bat at his chest, "I'll wipe that memory of his kiss out of your mind."

He kisses me with so much passion that I moan in pleasure. He pulls back and gazes deeply into my eyes.

"Why did you stop?" I purr. He grins and captures my mouth again. He smiles like a rogue when he pulls back and grabs my hand.

"Let's go upstairs." He growls into my ear. I blush deeply and squeal when he smacks my bottom. I look at him seductively before running out of the room. I shriek when I hear him close behind me. He slams the door behind us and locks it before turning to look at me. I stand on the other side of the bed and watch as he stalks towards me. I press my hand to his chest as he comes to stand in front of me. I push him backwards and shove him onto the bed. He sits up and watches as I slowly undress in front of him. I then undress him and giggle as he takes ahold of my hand and pulls me onto the bed with him. He takes his powdered wig and throws it to the floor before gathering me into his arms.

"Charles." I moan as he starts suckling on one of my breasts. His hand makes its way down to my aching womanhood. He toys with the bud between my legs before sticking a finger into me. I moan and arch upwards. He captures my mouth and swallows my moan. He forces his tongue into my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. I relish the taste of him and whimper as he inserts another finger into me. He smiles against my lips before moving his to my neck. He nibbles on my neck before suckling on my other breast.

"Charles please." I beg after a while. He raises himself above me and nudges my legs apart. He wraps both of my legs around his waist as he positions himself. He probes my entrance with his swollen member before pushing into me. I cry out his name and arch up towards him.

"Abigail…you feel so good." He groans as he moves within me. I let out soft mewling sounds as he starts to move faster. I grab his buttocks and urge him to go harder. He's more than happy to oblige and starts thrusting harder. Our headboard starts pounding against the wall with every move and the bed creaks as he moves above me. My cries of passion, his grunts, and the sounds of flesh against flesh fill the room.

"Charles!" I cry out as I start to come. He continues to thrust into me before letting out a groan of satisfaction. He looses his seed within me, then collapses on top of me to catch his breath.

"I love you so much." He murmurs as he kisses me. He pulls out of me and rolls onto his back. I curl up next to him and run my fingers through the hairs on his chest. I sigh in satisfaction and drift off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lord General Cornwallis sends my men and I out on patrol after hearing about what transpired between General O'Hara and I.

"It's best if we keep you far away from him until things calm down." He told me when he gave me the order. I couldn't tell how he felt about me having feelings for his granddaughter. His face was blank the whole time I was in his office.

"Colonel? Should we make camp here?" Captain Bordon asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nod and watch as he orders the men to set up camp. I dismount from my horse and tie it up to a near-by tree. I spot Captain Wilkins and walk over to him. He looks up from what he's doing and gives me a questioning look.

"How is Lady Abigail?" I ask him.

"She's fine, sir." He replies.

"And how is General O'Hara?"

"He's still pretty mad. He doesn't have anything nice to say about you at the moment," Wilkins says, "he doesn't want you around his children."

"That's a shame...I've grown quite fond of little Miss Sarah." I say sadly.

"The feeling's mutual, sir. She cried when she was told that you're not allowed to see her or Nicholas." He adds. I smile and thank Wilkins before walking over to my tent. I watch as the men sit around the fire and talk about their loved ones. I wish that I could join them, but I don't have any loved ones to talk about.

* * *

I notice that my wife has gotten much happier since Colonel Tavington and the Dragoons were sent out three months ago. She's much livelier and doesn't have to worry about running into him. She spends a lot of time playing with our children and keeping me company when I'm not busy. Nicholas is growing bigger every day and Sarah is nearing her third birthday. Little Douglas Bordon follows my daughter around and obeys her every command. He amuses us by declaring that he **will** marry Sarah one day and they **will** have lots of babies. Sarah always giggles and pushes him down before running off. This amuses us to no end.

"Darling? How would you like to have another child?" I ask my young wife one day. She looks up from her book and raises a brow.

"Why do you want another child?" She asks me curiously.

"Because...I enjoy being a father and I want more children." I say. She sets her book down and walks over to my desk.

"I just had Nicholas only five months ago...can we wait at least a year until we think about having another child?" She asks. I lean back and smile up at her.

"Of course darling. I wasn't saying we should have another child now," I say, pulling her onto my lap, "I was just saying that I'd like to have another child."

"I would too and we will when I'm ready." She says with a smile.

* * *

James and the rest of the Dragoons return after six months of being away. I run out the door and jump into his arms. He laughs and sets me down before kissing me.

"I missed you too darling!" He says as he pulls back.

"You must come in and see the twins! They're getting so big!" I say as I pull him into the mansion. He marvels as he walks into the room and finds them sitting up in their crib.

"Hello Patrick and Rebecca...did you miss me?" He asks as he picks up little Rebecca. She smiles up at her father and coos contentedly. I pick up Patrick and hand him to James. I watch as James looks at the two of them and smiles.

"He looks like you." I remark as I study him and our son. Rebecca takes after me. She looks like a Cornwallis woman. She has the blonde hair and the green eyes. She looks like Abby's daughter did when she was a baby. Except Abby's little girl has her father's blue eyes, not the distinctive green eyes of a Cornwallis woman.

"How's Abigail?" James asks me.

"She's doing quite well. She's actually forgotten about what happened six months ago." I say with a smile.

"That's good to hear. I know Colonel Tavington hasn't forgotten," James says as he puts our children back into the crib, "but he told me he doesn't intend on reminding her or Charles about it. He doesn't want another bruised jaw."

"I can understand that." I say as we leave the nursery to go join everyone for dinner.

* * *

I may only be three years old, but I am quite intelligent. I sit and watch my mother and father as they talk with great grandfather Cornwallis. I know that they're talking about the war.

"GG…why do the colonials hate us?" I ask. I've taken to calling him GG since great-grandfather is such a big word.

"They don't like us because we are taking liberties from them." He says as I climb into his lap.

"Liberties are freedoms right?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"That's correct! You are a very smart little girl!" he says proudly. I smile up at him and turn as Colonel Tavington comes into the room.

"Tavy!!!" I cry out. I jump from GG's lap and run over to the colonel. He looks down at me and smiles before looking at my parents. I turn around and watch as my father nods. I start jumping up and down and hold my arms up.

"If you insist Little Miss Sarah!" he says chuckling. I squeal with delight as he picks me up and carries me over to where my parents and GG are sitting.

"I missed you lots Tavy!" I say as I pat his cheeks.

"I have missed you too Little Miss." He says with a smile. I hug him tightly, then cross my arms.

"You may put me down now." I declare. Everyone chuckles as he sets me down.

"Sir, I was told that you wanted to see me." He says to GG.

"Yes, I would like to speak to you in private." GG says. Father, mother, and I leave the room.

"Bye Tavy! Love you GG!" I call out before the door closes. I smile proudly to myself when I hear them chuckling behind the closed door.

* * *

It's been over a year and a half since Nicholas was born. He toddles over to his father as I brush Sarah's blonde curls. Charles smiles and picks up our son, who giggles as he's lifted into the air.

"Darling…I'm ready for another child." I say quietly. Charles looks up at me and smiles. He hands Nicholas to a maid before taking my hand. We start walking to our room, but Charles is too eager to have me. He opens a door and pulls me into the room. He locks the door behind him and looks around.

"Hmm…the library…I do hope that there isn't anybody in here." He says roguishly.

"Why don't you check?" I ask him. He walks through each row before returning to me with a big smile on his face.

"We're alone." He says huskily. He snakes an arm around my waist and pulls me towards him. He captures my lips with his and kisses me passionately. I moan with pleasure and pull his jacket off of his shoulders. He starts backing me up until we come to a small table. He picks me up and sets me on it before kissing me again. He lifts up my skirts and slips a finger into my aching womanhood. I moan and throw my head back, giving him access to my throat. He moves his mouth to my neck and starts planting hot, wet kisses on it. I reach down between the both of us and grab the bulge in his pants. He growls and bucks against me. He pushes my hand away and undoes his breeches and releases his throbbing erection. He pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his thick manhood. I let out a muffled cry as he moves within me.

"Charles…oh…mmm…" He smiles at the noises I make and plunges deeper. He pulls me off the table and presses me up against the wall. He pushes upward without abandon. His groaning turns to grunting as we both get closer to our peak. We both come at the same time and cling to each other as we both shake uncontrollably. He pulls out and sets me down on the floor. He rests his forehead on my shoulder and works on catching his breath. We both clean up and straighten our clothes out before heading to the door. Charles unlocks it and peaks out before pulling me out of the room.

"Let's hope that you conceived." He murmurs as we walk down the hall towards our room.

"And if I didn't." I ask him with a raised brow.

"Then we might have to do what we did in the library again and that would be a shame." Charles says seductively.

"You are a very naughty man." I purr as I pull him into our room.

* * *

My wife and I get good news that she is expecting another baby. Charles and Abigail are expecting as well. This thrills Kassandra to no end. She loves being pregnant at the same time as her cousin. It doesn't surprise me that we're having another child though since Kassandra and I have been at it quite a lot. We're practically insatiable. I feel the need to make love to her again as I watch her prepare for bed. I'm sure she can tell by the way I'm looking at her. She smiles in the mirror and continues to brush her hair.

"Darling, you look like you're getting ready to devour me." She says as she stands up to walk to the bed.

"That's because you look so delectable" I say as she crawls up the bed towards me. She straddles me and kisses me hungrily. She pulls away and sits up. She smiles down at me and grinds against me. I groan and thrust up towards her.

"Mmm…you're ready for me…I like that." She purrs as she lifts her nightgown over her head. I drink in her nude form and try to sit up. She places both hands on my shoulders and pushes me down onto the bed. I look up in surprise and smile as she removes my shirt and breeches. She positions herself and impales herself upon my hardened member. She lets out a cry of satisfaction and throws her head back in pleasure. I grunt and push up into her. I take ahold of her hips and hold on as she moves above me. I watch as her ample breasts bounce up and down before sitting up to take one into my mouth. She moans as my mouth latches on one. I suckle madly as she continues to ride me. I feel myself getting closer to my peak and let out a guttural groan as I release my seed within her. She cries out my name and collapses on top of my as she comes. I hold her as we both fight to catch our breath.

"I love you." She says

"I love you too." I murmur as we drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anything except for Abigail, Kassandra, Janeen, and the children. Please leave a review as they are much appreciated!**

Chapter 17

Kassandra and I are both in our ninth month of pregnancy. It surprises us when we both go into labor on the same day. Kassandra gives birth to a little girl. She and James name her Molly Victoria Wilkins. I give birth to a girl and Charles and I name her Hannah Margaret O'Hara. She and Molly inherited the blonde hair and green eyes of a Cornwallis woman. Grandfather visits us and dotes over the newest additions to the family. Sarah and Nicholas both adore their little sister. They help Charles and I take care of her. Kassandra and I take our daughters outside for their first time about three months after their born. The older children run around and play while we sit down on the ground and tend to the newborns. James and Charles play with the children, lifting them in the air and chasing them around.

"Father! You can't catch me!" Sarah yells as she runs past him. He sets Nicholas down and gives chase. She squeals in delight and runs towards me.

"You're mother can't save you!" he yells as he chases after her. He gathers her up in his arms and begins to tickle her. She giggles wildly and struggles to get out of his arms.

"Mother! Help me!" she calls to me. I smile and shake my head.

"I can't darling…I'm tending to your little sister." I say as I watch my husband tickle our eldest child. He sets her down and laughs as she runs over to me.

"Father…that was not funny!" she says as she sits down beside me. He chuckles and turns as Nicholas runs into his legs. Nicholas squeals as he's lifted into the air by his father. I watch as James hefts Patrick and Rebecca over his shoulders and spins around. Both children start laughing and squeal as they all fall to the ground. James laughs as both children climb all over him. Charles sets Nicholas down and watches as our son and Sarah run over to jump on top of James.

"I'm glad to know that my husband knows how to keep children entertained." Kassandra says with an amused smile. Little Molly yawns in her arms and coos softly. Charles sits down beside me and gazes down at Hannah. She looks up at him and holds his gaze.

"You're a beautiful little baby." Charles says as he caresses her cheek. She smiles and continues to stare up at him.

* * *

I wake up one morning and start coughing uncontrollably. Abigail looks up at me and waits for me to catch my breath.

"Are you ok darling?" she asks me with concern.

"I'll be fine…it's just a cough." I say.

"Charles…you've had that cough for days now. Don't you think it's time to see the doctor?" she's asks me.

"Darling, it's just a cold. I'll be fine." I say, brushing it off. Abigail gives me a stern look and takes ahold of my chin.

"I want you to see the doctor." She says firmly. I know that I won't win if I try to argue with her.

"Alright, I'll see the doctor." I say. Abigail smiles triumphantly and pulls me back down to lie beside her.

* * *

Abigail is in a bad state. She and Charles have just discovered that he has consumption. He's been told that he could get better or he could get worse. This isn't what my poor cousin wants to hear. The doctor gives Charles some medicines in the hopes that they'll make him better. Abigail and Charles both keep a positive outlook for the children's sake.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Abigail. She looks up from her book and shrugs.

"I don't know how to feel. I could lose my husband the very same way I lost both of my parents." She says with a frown. I sit down beside her and hug her close.

"It'll be fine. He'll get better." I say reassuringly.

"That's what everyone told me when mother and father were sick." She says. Charles walks in just then and looks at the both of us. I notice how haggard he looks and frown. He looks paler than usual and he looks a little bit thinner as well.

"Is everything all right?" he asks.

"Abby's just worried about you." I say to him. He looks down at her before sitting down and gathering her into his arms.

"Nothing's going to happen to me." He murmurs.

"That's what mother and father said Charles…do you see them here with us?" Abigail asks him. He frowns when hears this and holds Abigail closer.

"Darling…stop thinking these terrible thoughts." He says as Abigail clings to him. She starts crying and beating him in the chest.

"Charles! I don't want to lose you! I need you here to help me raise the children! They need their father! Don't leave me like mother and father left me!" she cries out. He catches both of her hands and looks deeply into her eyes.

"I will be here…I promise." He murmurs.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." She says before getting up and running out of the room. Charles looks at me and I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Promise me that if something does happen…that you will take care of her for me?" he asks me.

"I promise." I say, placing my hand over his. A coughing fit takes over and he fights for breath after it's over.

"I fear that this disease is winning." He says hoarsely.

"Are you ok?" James asks as he walks into the room.

"I'm fine." Charles lies. James notices how haggard Charles looks and frowns.

"Abigail doesn't believe that does she?" he asks. Charles shakes his head and his shoulders slump in defeat.

"I am afraid…I don't want to die. Not now at least. I want to die of old age with my wife, children, and grandchildren by my side. You two must take care of her and the children for me." Charles says. James and I nod in understanding. Charles begins wheezing and collapses in front of us.

* * *

General O'Hara summons me to his room about a month after he's put on bed rest. I go to his room and stand at his bedside. He looks so weak. I fear the worst for him and my heart clenches when I realize that Lady O'Hara may lose her husband soon. He looks up at me and beckons me to come closer.

"Colonel…Tavington…I…I want you….to do something…for me." He says weakly.

"Anything, sir." I say . He grabs my hand with as much strength as he can muster and looks towards a portrait of his wife.

"Take care…of my Abigail for me…and my children as well…please…I know…you can…do this." He says. He gives me a look of hope.

"I would be honored to do so." I say. He smiles up at me and releases my hand.

"Thank…you…and please forgive…me…for what I did…a year ago…I was…angry." He says before he starts coughing. I help him to sit up and reach for a cup of water. I put it to his lips and watch as he takes a few sips.

"Are you ok, my lord?" I ask him with concern.

"I'll be fine…please…bring my wife inside." He asks me. I open the door and stand back as Lady O'Hara walks over to her husband's bedside.

"Darling…" she starts crying and he reaches up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry…darling…I have asked…Colonel Tavington has promised…me that he will…watch over you and the children…for me." He says. Lady O'Hara looks at me and gives me a small smile before turning back to her husband.

"Don't say things like that…you're going to get better and you're going to watch the children grow up and we're going to grow old together." She says, desperation filling her voice.

"Darling…we both know…that isn't…what is going to happen." He says sadly.

"You sound like my parents…stop sounding like them!" She cries out.

"Darling…I love you…so much." He says, taking ahold of her hand. She looks up at him and smiles.

"I love you too." She says before kissing him on the cheek.

General Charles Alexander O'Hara passes away a week later with his loving wife at his side. She travels with his body to England so that he can be laid to rest in the family crypt. She returns weeks later looking haggard. She spends most of her time locked up in her room, only allowing Lady Wilkins to visit her. She won't allow her children to see her at all. I take it upon myself to give her children all the attention they need. Lord General Cornwallis, the Wilkins, and the Bordons also help to keep them preoccupied while their mother is in mourning. I know that she'll see them when she is ready and I will be there to comfort her as best as I can. I made a promise to her late husband and I intend on keeping it.

* * *

**Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It has been two months since General O'Hara passed away. His wife has spent the majority of those two months locked up in her room. I'm spending time in Lord General Cornwallis's office with Lady O'Hara's children and the Wilkins family. I'm holding little Hannah in my arms and her older sister, Sarah, is staring down at her sleeping sister. Nicholas is fast asleep beside me. Captain Wilkins's children are staring intently at Hannah and Nicholas.

"Mother!" Sarah pipes up. Everyone looks up and watches as Lady O'Hara walks into the room. She's beaming from ear to ear as Sarah runs up to her.

"Oh Sarah! I'm so sorry that I've spent so much time away from you." She says as she hugs her child close. Sarah takes ahold of her hand and pulls her over to the couch where I'm sitting with Nicholas and Hannah.

"Lady O'Hara, how are you doing today?" I ask her as she gazes down at the sleeping infants.

"I'm much better. I knew it wasn't fair to the children to mourn for their father as long as I did. I felt that today was a good day to come out and see them." She says, looking up at me. My heart warms when I see that her eyes are bright and she's got a beautiful smile on her face.

"They've missed you quite a bit. We've been keeping them occupied while you were in mourning." I say as Hannah stirs in my arms.

"Thank you so much colonel. I appreciate everything you've done for me." She says. She leans forward and kisses me on the cheek.

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked into my grandfather's office. Colonel Tavington was holding my youngest child in his arms. She was fast asleep and Nicholas was asleep at his side. Sarah and her cousins, Patrick and Rebecca, were gazing down at Hannah as she slept. It almost brought tears to my eyes, watching the tender scene before me. Sarah saw me standing in the door and her eyes lit up when she saw me. The way Colonel Tavington looked at me made my heart melt. He smiled when I kissed him on the cheek. Kassandra and James were both happy to see me finally come out of mourning. Kassandra hugs me close. Grandfather is thrilled when he sees me and hugs me tightly.

"We've missed your company." He murmurs as he looks down at me. The next few weeks are even better for me. I regain the weight I've lost over the past two months. Everyone notices how much happier I look since I've come out of mourning. I spend most of my time with Colonel Tavington and my children. Sarah insists that he go out with us when we walk in the gardens. She will search the whole house until she finds him and order him to walk with us.

"And what if I don't Little Miss Sarah?" he asks her one day.

"Then I will never ever talk to you again!" she says, crossing her arms.

"Well…I don't want that to happen. I guess I must accompany you on your walk." He says with a smile. We usually walk through the gardens, then sit down and let Sarah and Nicholas play.

"The children really adore you, colonel." I say as we watch my two older children play.

"I adore them as well. They're such happy little children," he says as he takes Hannah from me, "they have a beautiful mother."

I blush and look down at the ground, "Thank you, colonel."

"Please, call me William." He says softly. I look up and gaze into his blue eyes. He's staring at me with such intensity.

"Ok…William. You may call me Abigail." I say with a smile. He returns the smile and reaches across to take my hand.

"Abigail…I love you. I always have and I always will. I can take care of you and the children." He says.

"I don't know…it's too soon." I say, shaking my head.

"I'll give you as much time as you need. You can come to me when you're ready." He states. Sarah overhears us and runs over.

"Mother! Please marry Colonel Tavington! I want him to be my papa!" she chirps.

"You're father's been gone for four months, Sarah. I don't feel that now is the right time to remarry." I say to her. She pouts her lower lip at me and looks up at William.

"I really want you to be my papa! I really do!" she says to him. He smiles at her and looks at me.

"I would like to be your papa Sarah," he says to her. He turns to me and looks at me longingly, "I will wait for as long as it takes, darling Abigail. I will wait forever if that's all it takes."

"William…I won't make you wait that long. Just give me a couple more months." I say. He smiles and leans forward. He kisses me tenderly before pulling back to look at Sarah, who's giggling. He hands Hannah to me before getting up and chasing after my eldest child.

* * *

I watch how Abigail acts around Colonel Tavington. They're spending a lot of time together. She seems to enjoy his company. It makes me happy to know that she's moving on from Charles. Both James and I agreed that it would be good for her to find somebody to help her raise the children. James told me that if anybody was willing to be that somebody it was Colonel Tavington. He adores Abigail's children and treats them as if they were his own. Sarah follows him around everywhere and Nicholas has started calling him Papa. Abigail never tries to correct Nicholas for this. She just smiles and shakes her head whenever this happens.

"Abby…you love him don't you?" I ask her one day. She looks up from the book she's reading and gives me a questioning look.

"Love who Kassandra?" she asks me.

"Colonel Tavington." I say. She shuts her book and sets it on the table in front of us.

"I don't know…I'm so confused. I don't know if it's right to love somebody again after having lost Charles." She says with a shake of her head.

"It's perfectly fine to fall in love again. I'm sure Charles wants you to find somebody to help you take care of the children." I say to her.

"William does love the children and he told me that he loves me. He even told me that he will wait for me. He wants to marry me Kassandra." She says with a small smile. I notice the blush on her face and wrap an arm around her.

"You do love him! Oh Abby…this is wonderful. Charles would be happy to know that somebody will love you and take care for you and the children." I say as I hug her.

* * *

It has been ten months since General O'Hara's death. Abigail and I have gotten much closer over the past eight months. I haven't pushed her into anything out of fear of scaring her off. One night, she comes to my room. I'm sitting at my desk, going over some paperwork when she knocks on the door.

"I couldn't sleep." She says after I open the door. I open it wider and motion for her to come in.

"What's bothering you?" I ask her as she sits down on my bed. She stares at her hands and shakes her head.

"I can't quite get over the fact that…" she stops short and looks up at me. I wait for her to go on, but she shakes her head and looks down at her hands again.

"You can't get over what, darling?" I ask her as I sit down beside her.

"I'm in love with you." She murmurs. I take ahold of her chin and force her to look at me. I can see the desire in her eyes. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. She loves me just as much as I love her! I'd been waiting for quite a long time to hear her say those words. She surprises me by climbing onto my lap and kissing me. I return the kiss and wrap my arms around her. I remove my lips from hers and start placing kisses down her jaw line. She lets out a moan and shivers as I run my hands up and down her sides. I loosen her bodice and take ahold of one of her breasts.

"William." She moans as I lean my head down and take her breast into my mouth. I suckle on it until it becomes taut. I move my head to the other one and give it the same treatment. She reaches down and pulls my shirt out of my breeches. She lifts it over my head and stares at me with lust filled eyes. I stand up with her in my arms and turn to lay her down on my bed. I remove the rest of our clothing and worship her body. It's as beautiful as I imagined it would be. She stares at me in wonder before I crawl up her body and kiss her with as much passion as I can. She moans as I reach down between us and start playing with the tiny bud between her legs. I push a few fingers into her and watch as her eyes glaze over. She reaches up and removes my hair from its queue before loosening it from the braid. She reaches down between us and takes ahold of my throbbing erection, making me groan with pleasure.

"William…please…I need you." She begs softly. I pull my fingers out and replace them with my engorged member. She cries out softly at the intrusion. I can't believe how wonderfully tight and warm she is. You would never think that she'd had three children. Many men have told me how having children makes a woman looser instead of tighter. My darling Abigail wasn't like any of those women. She was full of vigor and energy.

"Abigail…nngh…ah." I groan as I continue to thrust within her. She writhes underneath me in pleasure. I look down at her and groan as I watch her bite her lower lip. I feel like I'm going to lose all control if I continue to watch her. Her walls clench around my manhood and I let out another groan.

"William!" she cries out as I continue to drive wildly into her. I feel her start to shake and know that she's reached her peak. She cries out my name over and over as she comes underneath of me. I thrust a few more times before I let out a loud groan and release my warm seed into her. I collapse on top of her and start gasping for air. I wipe her sweat soaked hair out of her face and kiss her tenderly.

"I love you," I murmur as I gaze down at her, "marry me, please?"

She stares up at me and wipes some sweat from my brow. She gives me a smile and nods, "Yes. I will marry you."

I shower her with kisses before rolling off of her and pulling her into my arms. This beautiful woman has just made my day. We both fall asleep within minutes. I wake up about an hour later and bite my lower lip. Abigail's head is bobbing up and down on my manhood. I let out a groan and buck up. She looks up at me and gives me a wicked grin.

"I see your awake." She purrs. I grin at her and pull her up to me. I kiss her hungrily before letting her continue what she was doing. We continue to make love throughout the night and don't get to sleep until a little after dawn.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm fighting a cold right now folks…which is not fun at all. I'm extremely bored, so I'm going to write a new chapter for all of you to read!**

Chapter 19

I wake up the next day to find a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I smile and stretch before kissing the owner of those blue eyes.

"Good morning." I murmur. William chuckles and shakes his head.

"Good afternoon, darling. Our activities seem to have made you very tired." He says. I blush and start giggling.

"I do have to say that you are very vigorous," I say before kissing him again. He smiles roguishly and starts placing kisses down my throat. I giggle and push him away, "I need to go see my children."

He lets me up and watches as I get dressed. He puts his hands behind his head and gives me a satisfied smile before I walk up and give him a kiss, "I suppose I should get dressed as well. You're grandfather might want to see me."

I leave his room and head to my own. The maid is waiting to help me get ready for the day. She looks at me curiously before giving me a knowing smile. I put my finger to my lips and receive a nod.

"I won't say a thing, Lady O'Hara." She says to me. She helps me change into a clean dress then follows me out the door.

"Are my children in the nursery?" I ask her as we walk down the hallway.

"No, they're downstairs with your grandfather." She says. I thank her and make my way to my grandfather's office.

"Mother!" Sarah says happily as I walk into the room. She jumps up from the floor and runs over to me. Nicholas follows her and tugs on my dress as I hug his sister. I pick him up and carry him over to the couch where grandfather is sitting with Hannah.

"You slept for quite a long time, Abigail." He says to me.

"I'm sorry grandfather. I was just so tired." I say to him as Hannah stares at me. She burbles and smiles up at the both of us. Grandfather hands her over to me and allows Sarah to crawl up onto his lap. William comes in just then and smiles at all of us.

"Colonel Tavington. How are you today?" grandfather asks as Sarah jumps off his lap and runs over to William.

"I am quite well, my lord." William says as he picks up Sarah.

"Papa!!! Were you tired too? Mother says she was so tired, that's why she slept so long." Sarah pipes up.

"Yes I was little Sarah. I've got a lot of stuff to do that kept me up all night." He says, smiling at me. Grandfather doesn't catch this little exchange between us because he's preoccupied with Nicholas. William sits down on the floor with Sarah and looks up at grandfather and I.

"What brings you to my office?" grandfather asks him. William looks at me and gives me a look. I nod and turn to grandfather.

"William and I are going to get married." I say. Grandfather sits in silence for a couple minutes. I look at William and give him a worried look.

"I cannot begin to tell you," Grandfather begins as he looks at the both of us, "how happy I am for the both of you! I know that you will take such good care of Abigail and the children. You have shown so much dedication towards making her happy."

Grandfather smiles and gathers me into his arms. He shakes hands with William and laughs as Sarah starts dancing around the room.

"He's going to be my papa! He's going to be my papa!" she chants.

* * *

I'm outside with James when Abigail and Colonel Tavington walk towards us. I look at James when I notice that they're arm and arm and look very content. He shrugs and turns as they join us.

"Abigail, Colonel Tavington…how are you two today?" I ask them. Abigail smiles and looks at the colonel, who returns the smile. It's unmistakable; I see a look of love between them.

"William asked me to marry him, I said yes." She says. I squeal and jump into her arms. This is exciting news. It was what we were all hoping for. We all wanted Abigail to have someone to help take care of her and the children. Colonel Tavington had finally pulled through and asked my cousin to marry him and she'd accepted!

* * *

Abigail and I get married a week later in a small ceremony. We have a short honeymoon at Middleton Place before return to Fort Carolina. Abigail and I are given a new room in the manor. We find out a few weeks later that she is with child. This absolutely thrills me. Sarah is just as thrilled as I am. Abigail is excited to be having her fourth child. She tells me every day that she's happy to carry my child within her womb.

"I was thinking about adopted your children." I say to her one day. She looks up at me and tilts her head to the side in thought. Sarah looks up at her mother and starts bouncing up and down. Nicholas tugs on his mother's dress insistently.

"Say yes mother!" both of them say. Abigail chuckles and shushes both children.

"I'm fine with it as long as they can keep O'Hara in their name." I say. Both children run over to William and jump into his arms. He chuckles and hugs both children as they shower him with kisses.

"Papa! I'm going to be Sarah O'Hara Tavington now!" my daughter pipes up.

"You hear that Hannah? We're going to be Tavingtons now!" Nicholas says to his little sister. Little Hannah looks around at everyone and starts giggling because all of us are laughing.

"Papa." She says, causing everyone to stop and stare at her. She's looking straight at me, her green eyes are sparkling. She walks on unsteady legs over to me and crawls onto my lap. I kiss her on her curly little head and smile as she hugs me.

"That's too sweet." Abigail says as she watches her youngest child and I. I smile at my wife and watch as she places her hands on her stomach. The father inside of me can't wait to hold my child, but I will be content with holding Abigail's children until then.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm almost completely better. I'm thinking that I'll be 100% better on Wednesday if not sooner. Anyway, here's another chapter!**

Chapter 20

A few months have passed since I married William Tavington. I've grown quite heavy with our child. My children are thrilled that they're getting a new brother or sister. William has told me that he just wants a healthy child. Sarah has told me over and over that she wants a little sister. William and I keep telling her that she's already got Hannah. She doesn't care though, she wants lots of little sisters.

"Darling, how are you doing today?" William asks me as I watch the children play.

"I'm fine." I say as he kisses me on the cheek. He places a hand over my enlarged stomach and smiles proudly.

"How is my child doing?" he asks.

"They're quite lively today. They've been kicking quite a bit." I say as he sits down beside me. Kassandra and James come outside and allow their children to play with ours. The Bordons arrive a short time later and their children begin to play with the others. Douglas and Sarah run hand in hand and pretend that they're getting married. The other children pretend to be witnesses while Nicholas pretends to be the priest. We all watch in amusement when Sarah pushes Douglas away when he tries to kiss her.

"No! Yucky!" she squeals as she runs away from him.

"But…our mothers and fathers do it! It should be ok!" Douglas calls as he follows after her. We all laugh and watch them chase each other around.

"Kissing…it is so vile." William says jokingly. He leans towards me and chuckles when I put my hand in front of my face.

"Didn't you hear Sarah? It's yucky." I say. He pushes my hand out of the way and captures my lips with his.

"Absolutely terrible." He murmurs after he breaks the kiss.

"I agree." James says as he kisses Kassandra. She giggles and bats at him playfully. The children watch us and start giggling wildly.

"You think we're funny?" William asks them. They all nod and step back as he stands up. James and Alexander Bordon follow his lead and stand up as well. They stalk after the children who all shriek and run in different directions. Kassandra, Janeen, and I watch as our husbands chase the children around and laugh in amusement.

"He is really quite wonderful with the children." Kassandra remarks as we watch William scoop up Hannah.

"He's a perfect father. He adores the children and they love him so much. He treats them as if they were his own." I say as he sets Hannah back down and picks up Nicholas who's giggling uncontrollably.

"I knew he'd be perfect for you." My cousin says as Sarah latches onto William's leg. We watch as he falls to the ground and all the children pile on top of him. James and Alexander try to pull the children off of him, but get pushed down onto the ground. Each husband laughs as giggling children pile onto them.

"Should we rescue our husbands?" Janeen asks as the children continue their assault on our husbands. We all look at each other and shake our heads.

"Let's not ruin their fun." I say as they all continue to play.

* * *

I watch my wife as she gets the children ready for bed and smile. I consider myself lucky to have a woman like her in my life. Adopting her children seemed to complete everything. Things are even better now that she is expecting our first child. I look at her round belly and smile proudly. My first biological child was growing within her womb.

"Goodnight papa." Sarah says from her bed. I walk over and lean down to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight." I say as she hugs me. I return the hug before following my wife to Nicholas's bed.

"Night night papa." He says as he hugs me.

"Goodnight son." I say to him. I follow Abigail over to Hannah's crib and smile down at the youngest child.

"Papa…Mama…night." She says in her tiny voice. We both kiss her on the forehead before leaving the room. I follow my wife to our room and close the door behind me. She changes into her nightgown and sits down in front of her vanity to brush her hair. I change into my night shirt and climb into bed. Abigail looks at me and smiles contentedly.

"What are you smiling for?" I ask as she sets her brush down.

"Because...I have a loving husband and three beautiful children and a fourth on the way…why wouldn't I smile?" she asks me. I chuckle and watch as she walks over and climbs into bed.

"Those are some very good things to smile about." I murmur after she kisses me. She turns onto her side and sighs when I hold her close from behind. We've taken to sleeping like this since she can no longer sleep on her stomach or her back. The baby has made sleeping on her side the only comfortable position for her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks me.

"The baby and how we have to sleep like this until it's born." I say with a chuckle. She giggles and shakes her head.

"I'm quite used to sleeping like this. I would have to be after having had three children already." she murmurs before we both fall asleep.

* * *

"Darling! Abigail needs you! She's in labor!" James calls from the drawing room door. I jump up and follow him to William and Abigail's room. Abigail is moaning in pain and is covered in sweat. William is looking around, unsure of what to do.

"William, sit behind her, you might have to help her push." I say as the doctor rushes in. I move to my cousin's side and take her hand.

"We need to hurry. I can feel the child coming out." Abigail pants. The doctor looks at her and nods.

"Lady Tavington, push." He orders her. She pushes for a bit before falling back onto her husband.

"Come on darling…you can do this." He says coaxingly.

"I know…I just need to catch my breath." She gasps as she prepares to push again. She bears down again and grunts in pain.

"I can see the head…just keep pushing Lady Tavington!" the doctor urges her. She nods as she leans against her husband.

"Help me darling…I'm starting to grow tired." She says. He nods and leans forward with her as she bears down for a third time. A loud wailing fills the room as Abigail's fourth child and William's first enters the world. Abigail leans back against William and lets out a sigh of relief. The doctor cleans the baby up and cuts the cord before I bundle the baby up and hand the child to my cousin.

"Congratulations Colonel and Lady Tavington…you have a healthy son." He doctor says as they both look at their child in awe.

"What are you going to name him?" I ask them.

"Christopher Charles Tavington." Abigail says as William caresses their son's cheek.

"We decided to honor the man that brought us together in a way." William murmurs, looking up at me.

"I'm sure he would appreciate that." I say as they both gaze down at the newest addition to the family.

"Please…go get the children." Abigail asks me. I go and retrieve the older children and lead them to their parent's room. They all climb onto the bed and stare at their little brother in awe.

"He looks like papa." Sarah remarks as Christopher opens his eyes. She's right though. He has inherited William's ice blue eyes and has quite a bit of dark hair on his little head. William moves from behind Abigail and places himself beside her so that he may hold his firstborn.

"Hello Christopher…we've been waiting for you." He murmurs as he looks down into his son's eyes.

"Mother…do you love him more than us?" Nicholas asks curiously.

"Both your Papa and I love you all equally, darling." Abigail says, kissing her eldest son on the forehead. Nicholas smiles happily and moves to sit near William so he can continue studying his newest sibling.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Christopher is now four months old. I spend most of my time carrying him around the manor, talking to him about many different things. He just stares up at me with his blue eyes which match mine. On one occasion, I'm carrying him around the camp, introducing him to my men.

"He's a fine baby, sir." One of my men says.

"Thank you, private." I say as he plays with my son's feet.

"What does Lady Tavington think of you bringing him down here?" Another dragoon asks.

"She's fine as long as we watch our language around him." I say. Everyone laughs at my remark.

"He is the spitting image of you, sir." Captain Wilkins says.

"That he is. Though, he does have blonde hair." I remark, patting Christopher on the head. He looks up at me and smiles.

"I thought we'd find you down here." A feminine voice says from behind me. I turn and smile at my wife and our eldest children.

"Hello darling. I was just introducing the newest member of the family to our men." I say before kissing her. Sarah runs up and tugs on my jacket.

"Papa, may I hold him?" She asks. I nod and bend down to place him in her arms.

She sits down on the ground and starts singing to her youngest brother. Nicholas and Hannah sit on either side of her and stare down at their little brother.

"You've got yourself a fine family, sir." Bordon remarks as he watches my children.

"Thank you Bordon. I am quite a lucky man to have them in my life." I say as I turn to my wife. She blushes and smiles before kissing me.

* * *

William and his men are sent out to Pembroke to look for the rebel militia. I'm left at the manor with the children. Kassandra, Janeen, and their children spend time with us. Sarah spends most of her time doting over Christopher when the maid or I aren't taking care of him. Douglas also helps her take care of Christopher.

"He is so enamored with Sarah." Janeen remarks as Douglas follows my eldest daughter around.

"Sarah has told me that she thinks he's the handsomest boy ever. She even told William and I that she's going to marry him one day." I say with an amused smile. Janeen and Kassandra both laugh and watch our children play. Nicholas is wrestling with Patrick and Rebecca is teaching Hannah the alphabet.

"Wouldn't it be lovely if they did get married?" Kassandra asks us.

"I wouldn't disagree to it." I say.

"It would be absolutely wonderful." Janeen says.

* * *

"Burn the church, captain." Colonel Tavington says to me.

"Yes, sir," I say to him before turning to another soldier, "give a torch."

I look at the building and scowl before tossing the torch onto the roof. I listen as the people start screaming hysterically. I sidle up to Tavington and look at him.

"This should teach them not to aid the rebels." He says as he watches the building go up in flames. Part of me feels remorse for what I've just done. Another part feels that it was right; they were traitors to the crown.

* * *

Colonel Tavington was down in the stream shaving. I was having an animated discussion with Captain Wilkins about our families.

"Do you hear hoof beats?" Wilkins asks suddenly. We both turn and look up at a hill. We watch as some rebels ride over the crest of the hill towards us.

"To arms! To arms!" I bellow. Everyone pulls their weapons out of pouches on their saddles and turn to engage the rebels. Tavington runs up from the stream and grabs his weapons. We make quick and efficient work of the rebels. We lose a few men, but not as many as the rebels did. Tavington sustained a wound in his side from the leader of the small group of rebels. Wilkins and I intervene before the young man can kill our commander.

"You're the rebel who we were going to hang." Tavington says. I look closely and recognize the rebel instantly.

"You're the brother of that stupid boy that my commanding officer killed." I add.

"What is your name boy?" Tavington asks. The boy glares at him before spitting in his face.

"His name is Gabriel Martin." Wilkins says.

"Ah...you're Benjamin Martin's son," Tavington says, "tie him up...we need to leave before his father comes looking for him."

* * *

The men return a few weeks later with a prisoner in tow. Abigail, Janeen, and I watch from the window as they push the prisoner into the holding cell. Our husbands all look up at the window and wave. Abigail gasps when she notices a large bloody spot on William's left side.

"I swear to God that if he makes me a widow again...I will scream." Abigail says angrily before storming outside. Janeen and I follow her and watch as she stomps up to her husband.

"Hello darling." James says to me. We embrace and turn to look at Abigail, who's glaring at William.

"Hello dearest wife." He says to her.

"Don't you 'hello dearest wife' me! You could've gotten yourself killed today! Are you trying to make me a widow again?" She asks him.

"No! Darling...it's only a flesh wound." William insists as Abigail lifts up his shirt."

"That is not a flesh wound." She says.

"I'm going to go and have the doctor take a look at it," He says to her.

"Good...I want to have a long talk with you when you're done." Abigail says before heading back into the mansion. William stares after her before turning to James and I.

"I'm in trouble...aren't I?" He asks is. We both nod and watch as he shakes his head.

* * *

I walk into the doctor's tent and look at Colonel Tavington.

"It's a pity that you won't be on the field tomorrow." I say as the doctor bandages him.

"Sir?" He swats the doctor away and walks over to me.

"You're wound colonel. You should rest." I say to him.

"Sir...I am quite capable of fighting tomorrow." He insists.

"I will allow you to go if you follow my orders." I say to him.

"Yes, sir." He says.

"Good." I leave the tent and head off to a meeting with my generals.

* * *

Abigail is sitting quietly in her private parlor. I walk in and sit down beside her. She looks at me and takes my hand.

"William...James and Alexander told me what happened...do you know how much I worry about you when you're gone? Having you come back with a wound just makes things worse." She says to me.

"Darling...I'm a soldier...I go into battle and I get hurt. I know it worries you...but this is my job." I say to her. She shakes her head and looks away from me.

"Grandfather says that you don't wait for his orders...that you charge right into battle," she turns back to me and I see the disappointment in her eyes, "listen to his orders William. I don't want to be a widow again."

I...Abigail...I will do whatever it takes to come back to you tomorrow." I say to her after a while.

"You will follow grandfather's orders?" She asks me. I nod and chuckle when she throws herself into my arms.

"Would you be happy if I had Wilkins and Bordon keep an eye on me?" I ask her.

"I'd be happier if the three of you stuck close to my grandfather." She says.

"Abigail." I say warningly.

"Don't you start." She says. I chuckle and take ahold of her chin.

"Yes, m'am." I murmur before kissing her. She wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her up against me. I feel myself getting aroused and start pawing at her breasts. She moans and throws her head back. I take the opportunity to start planting hot kisses down her throat. I loosen her bodice and take one breast into my mouth. She moans again and tugs on my hair, making me growl. I lift up her skirts and run a hand up her thigh. I find her clitoris and start playing with it. She starts moaning in pleasure and tugs my face towards hers. I kiss her hungrily before pushing two fingers into her.

"William!" She cries out. Her face is flushed and her eyes are clouded over with pure lust. I can feel my painfully hardened manhood straining against my breeches. She surprises me by reaching down and releasing it. She takes ahold of it and starts pumping me. I let out a low groan and thrust into her hand. She pushes my hand out of the way and guides my erection into her wet entrance. I thrust into her until I'm completely inside. I set up a steady rhythm and watch my young wife as she moves beneath me. She clenches around me, making me moan. I start moving faster, pounding her into the couch. She comes underneath me within a couple of minutes. She tightens around me so much that I come a few seconds after her. I release my seed deeply within her before collapsing on top of her. We both gasp for air. I pull out after a while and straighten myself out. I pull out a handkerchief and help her clean up. She straightens her dress and fixes her hair before giving me a satisfied smile.

"That was amazing William." She says huskily. I chuckle and pull her into my arms.

"I love you Lady Tavington." I murmur before kissing her.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I sit atop my horse, waiting impatiently for Lord General Cornwallis's order. I watch as the men on the field engage the rebels and wish that I could charge in and take part. I remember that my wife has ordered me to behave and wait for her grandfather's order. I promised her that I would return to her in one piece and I intend on keeping that promise. I look through my scope and spot Benjamin Martin amongst the many rebels. I curl my lip and think about charging in just so I can run him through with my sword. A grunt from both Captain Wilkins and Captain Bordon causes me to turn around. They both shake their heads and.

"Remember what your wife said Will." Bordon says to me.

"I know Alex...wait for her grandfather's order." I say with a sigh. I look towards Cornwallis, who's watching the battle.

"We've taken the field." Wilkins says. I aim my scope towards the field and smile when I see that the rebels are being pushed back.

"I have a feeling that we'll win this war." I say as I look back at them. Our triumph doesn't last long though. The rebels and Continentals come rushing back over the hill, pushing our men back. Cornwallis orders us to charge.

"Why does he want us to charge now? We're losing!" I say incredulously.

"I don't know sir, maybe a desperate attempt to regain the field." Bordon says.

"Charge!" I bellow. We all ride out onto the field and engage the enemy. Martin spots me and shoots me in the shoulder before pulling me from my ride. We both start fighting hand to hand. I manage to beat him down until he's on his knees. He surprises me by kicking my feet out from under me. He points a bayonet at me and goes to strike when Bordon runs him through with a sword. Wilkins grabs me and drags me to my horse. He helps me onto the beast before mounting his own.

"Lord Cornwallis has ordered us to retreat!" He calls out to me as we ride off the field. I scowl and keep my eyes straight forward. We've lost this battle...does that mean we've lost the war?

* * *

Colonel Tavington was in a great deal of pain. Benjamin Martin had put a bullet in his shoulder and broken some of his ribs. Tavington had managed to fall from his horse on the ride back to the camp and he'd broken his right arm. He lay in his tent, gritting his teeth as the doctor checked him over.

"I want my wife." He growls as the doctor pokes and prods at him.

"We'll be home in a few weeks sir." Captain Bordon says. Lord Cornwallis steps into the tent and looks down at Tavington.

"How are you doing, colonel?" He asks him. Tavington winces as the doctor bandages his broken arm.

"I've been better, sir." He says.

"I'm sure you're eager to see Abigail." The general says.

"I'm extremely eager to see her. She'll be glad to know that I'm ok." He says as the doctor continues to bandage him up.

"Some of us are heading for Fort Carolina first thing in the morning, you're coming with us." Lord Cornwallis says. Tavington's eyes brighten and a smile forms on his face.

"Thank you, my lord...I can't wait to see my darling wife," he says, "I haven't seen her in four months."

* * *

Kassandra, Janeen, and I are sitting in the parlor, watching our children play. Christopher is sitting beside me, watching the older children play. Sarah and Douglas are dancing around while Nicholas, Patrick, and Rebecca all read from the same book. Hannah and Emma are playing with Hannah's doll, Miss Kate. Janeen is tending to the newest addition to her family, Frederick. I'm lounging on the couch, trying to relax. It isn't easy though since I'm about four months pregnant. I'm rather large for being so early in my pregnancy. Kassandra perks up and runs to the window.

"The men are returning!" She says excitedly. She runs out the door, followed by the children. Janeen and I follow her at a much slower pace. We watch as Grandfather and his advisors ride in first, followed by a few Dragoons and a few wagons. We all watch as they all dismount. Many servants rush forward to help unload the wagons. I watch in shock as William is carried from one of the wagons.

"William! What happened?" I ask as I rush over. He looks up at me and smiles.

"I was shot in the shoulder, I've got a few broken ribs, and my right arm is broken...other than that, I'm fine." He says as he takes my hand with his good one.

"Darling...that isn't funny." I say, shaking my head. His eyes land on my slightly swollen belly.

"You're with child?" He asks me in shock. I smile and nod.

"I'm four months along now. I think that I might be carrying twins." I say as he's carried to our room.

"Or a really big baby." He remarks. I shake my head and giggle.

"I'm glad your sense of humor wasn't broken." I say, making him chuckle. The two men who carried him up on the litter lay him down gently on our bed. I sit down beside him on the bed and take in the way he looks.

"I came back to you in one piece darling." He says.

"I know...thank you." I say. I kiss him tenderly and turn as our children run in. They all look at their father, unsure of what to do.

"Come and see your Papa." William says with a big smile.

"Be careful...Papa is hurt." I say as they all climb on the bed.

"We missed you Papa!" Sarah says as she hugs him carefully.

"Are we winning Papa?" Nicholas asks.

"Love you Papa." Hannah says. Christopher smiles and crawls over to his father.

"Mother is having another baby." Sarah says.

"I noticed that little miss." William says with a proud smile.

"I hope she has a girl." Hannah pipes up. William chuckles and ruffles Hannah's hair.

"I hope she has another boy! I don't want anymore sisters!" Nicholas chimes in.

"Well...your mother and I hope that she has another healthy baby." William says as he gathers the children into his arms. He winces in pain as Christopher leans against his sore side.

"Alright little ones...Papa needs to rest. Come on...out with the lot of you." I say as I usher them out of the room. William is fast asleep when I return to our room. I smile and crawl onto the bed beside him. I cuddle up as close as possible and fall asleep beside him.

* * *

James didn't return when grandfather and William did. Grandfather told me that he and Bordon were put in charge of the Dragoons who didn't return. He also told me that they would return in a few days. This made me happy because I was a bit jealous that Abigail got her husband back and I didn't. I was overjoyed when he finally did return. I hugged him and kissed him right after he dismounted.

"How's William doing?" He asks me.

"He's been in his room ever since they returned a few days ago." I say as we walk into the manor. Patrick, Rebecca, and Molly all rush forward and hug their father.

"Papa! We missed you so much!" They all say in unison. He chuckles and gets down to their level.

"I missed all of you too." He says as he hugs them all at once. They follow us up to Abigail and William's room and wait outside while we visit.

"James...how was your trip back?" Abigail asks as we walk in.

"It was non-eventful," he says before looking down at William, "how are you feeling Will?"

"The pain is still unbearable...but it isn't as bad as it was a few days ago." William says.

"That's good to hear." James says as William sits up a bit. Abigail fluffs his pillows and smiles at him. He returns the smile and squeezes her hand.

"Thank you darling," he says before turning to James, "we're losing this war aren't we?"

"It looks that way." James says with a frown. William shakes his head and let's out a sigh of irritation.

"Where did we go wrong?" He says to nobody in particular. James shrugs and turns to me.

"We're going to go, the children want to play." James says. We say goodbye to William and Abigail and head outside with our children.

* * *

I'm overjoyed when I'm finally able to get out of bed. Abigail and the children take me outside and we all sit down in the gardens. My wife and I watch our children play while I rest against a tree. My ribs don't hurt as much anymore and the pain in my shoulder is duller. Abigail has gotten much bigger in the two months that I've been recovering in bed. The baby is very active and moves about quite a lot. It wakes Abigail up at times, which wakes me up as well.

"I have the feeling that I'm going to end up on bed rest soon." Abigail says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, turning to gaze at her.

"Well…I'm so big…I'm sure the doctor won't want me wandering around the place if I get bigger." She says, placing both hands on her stomach.

"I'll go on bed rest with you if that happens." I say, making her smile.

Abigail is put on bed rest two months later. I stay with her and refuse to leave her side. The children also join us. They keep us entertained and insist on sleeping on the floor. Food is always brought to us so that we can stay with my wife. She goes into labor in her ninth month and gives both to twin girls. We name them Bridget Martha Tavington and Charlotte Louise Tavington. Bridget looks like a Cornwallis woman. She has fine golden hair and green eyes. Charlotte has dark hair and blue eyes, just like me. Sarah and Hannah are thrilled to have two little sisters. Nicholas isn't too happy about having two more sisters, but he adores them anyway. Christopher doesn't know what to think of them. He just stares down at them in awe.

"I told you I was pregnant with twins." Abigail says as we gaze at the newest additions to our family. I chuckle and readjust Bridget in my arms. She scowls up at me and contorts her face before letting out a lusty wail.

"I think she's hungry, darling." I remark as I hand her to my wife. Abigail hands Charlotte to me as she takes Bridget from me. I gaze down at Charlotte's sleeping form and smile.

"She looks just like you." Abigail says as she nurses Bridget. I smile and stroke Charlotte's cheek. Sarah sits between my legs and looks down at her youngest sister.

"She's pretty, Papa." She says before placing a kiss on Charlotte's forehead.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It surprises me how my life has changed in the past two years. I never thought that I would be married or that I'd have children. I am married to Abigail Cornwallis O'Hara Tavington and am the father of eight children. Having them in my life has changed me for the better. I am no longer using brutal tactics against the Rebels. I do whatever I am ordered to do. I am now a general and I have taken my place at General Cornwallis's side. I am now his aid de camp. I am the one that hands over my superiors sword when he surrendered at Yorktown. It was devastating to know that we lost the war. Abigail and I were both happy to know that we would be returning to England. We were both sad to leave the Carolinas, but it was time to go to our true home. We moved into the large estate that she grew up in. It was a lovely home outside of London. The children were absolutely thrilled when they discovered how big their new home was. There are numerous rooms in our new home. Many more than the manor at Fort Carolina had. Abigail gave me two more children, sons, whom we named Geoffrey Frederick and Andrew James.

James and Kassandra Wilkins reside in the Carolinas on the Wilkins plantation. They have five children now. Kassandra inherited her father's home which is located outside of London. They come to visit every so often and stay at their home.

The Bordons reside in Buckinghamshire. They have four children. Douglas Bordon did marry Sarah. We all knew it would happen one day. They have given us many beautiful grandchildren to dote over. As have the rest of our children. They all marry and visit us often.

Lord General Cornwallis passes away a little before his sixtieth birthday.

Abigail and I are well into our elder years now. We enjoy each other's company. We go to visit Charles O'Hara's grave often to pay our respects. We let him know how the family is doing and thank him for bringing us together.

My darling Abigail passes away a few weeks after turning seventy. She is with her parents, grandparents, and Charles now. I will be joining them soon as my health is failing. I cannot wait to see my Abigail again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

William Tavington passes away a month after his wife Abigail. He lies in rest beside her. Their family crypt has been placed near the O'Hara family crypt so that Abigail could rest in peace near both the men in her lives.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**This is the end of The Courtship of Abigail Cornwallis. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Don't forget to check out Trip of a Lifetime. Also, look forward to a new Patriot fanfic entitled Where Loyalties Lie.**


End file.
